A Twisted Twilight Tale
by LunaEclipse17
Summary: This is my extended imagination running wild on the basis of Twilight. You know how it starts, but in this tale Edward is a more possessive and a bit violent because be I am obsessed with a darker, and dominant Edward. Not always the gentleman. Warning! OOC, AU, Etc... Thanks to my beta, IcarusToSun, and SnoopyLover60, who asked to have this story back... Love ya, darlins!
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome Home Bella

A/N - All Twilight characters etc. belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me. I just like to play with their lives a bit.

Warning: There are some pretty lemony scenes in here. If you are not old enough to be viewing this please don't!

BPOV

The sun rose over the forest behind my house, warming the surrounding area with a soft yellow hue. Seeing the actual sunrise would probably take my breath away, but the thick density of the trees prevented that. Gazing out my "new" bedroom window, I wondered how this became the most interesting sight I expected to see today.

_It really is much prettier here than back at home._

In my past life, as I like to put it, things were much more exciting. Renee, my vibrant and carefree mother, left me to my own devices and was always up to mischief. She was often causing more havoc in Phoenix then I could ever imagine doing personally. It is no wonder my now stepfather, Phil, was enchanted by her. An exciting and entertaining woman like Renee could do that to anyone. She encouraged me to experience life to the fullest, a shame I could never quite bring myself to do that. Maybe there is too much Charlie in me. Although I love him dearly, having his personality traits have not exactly been working to my advantage.

It's 8 am on a Monday. My day started off dull and lifeless. Considering where I now live, this is expected. Nothing interesting ever happens in Forks, where I have resigned myself to live. My father is the chief of police, so the chance of me getting away with fun or dangerous pastimes is out of the question. As I prepare for my first day at a new school, I wonder what to expect from the students there.

"Bells, are you ready to go?" Charlie called from the kitchen. Why he is in the kitchen, I haven't a clue; Charlie could burn water. I hope he isn't trying to pack my lunch; if so, I will starve today.

Please tell me he is not thinking of driving me in! Isn't the fact that my dad is a cop enough to scare away any hopeful prospects?

"Dad, why aren't you already at the station?" I tentatively respond. My mind quickly thought of any possible reason I can use to get out of this.

"I wanted to make sure you got to your first day alright. Your truck is not ready yet. I can drop you off down the street if you are worried about appearances." He admitted reluctantly.

Come on Bella, it's not like you can hide who you are here, I remind myself. Your last school probably had more people than live here. "It's fine Dad; I'll be right down."

The morning passed by as an uninteresting blur, and before I knew it, I was in the cafeteria. Four classmates sat with me, making an attempt to befriend the "Chief's" daughter, the new and exciting thing to gawk at today. _Well new but hardly exciting. _From a distance, I am sure I looked like I felt, the 5th wheel. Mike and Eric, two of my new classmates who were thankfully trying to make me feel at home here, were arguing on who would walk me to our next class, Biology. God, I hate to think what I am going to have to re study here in Forks. I was in Physics already when I went to school in Phoenix. My lack of excitement left a lot of room for intellect apparently.

The girls chattered endlessly about typical girl stuff: boys and clothes. The one to my left, Angela, I think her name is, seems sincere. The other one, what was her name again, Jennifer or something like that, she acted friendly on the outside, but I think she would have preferred the floor to open up and swallow me. I know the type, but don't understand the motivation.

_Why would she be jealous of me? Supermodel, I'm NOT_.

It's true. I am average and ordinary, almost to the point of being invisible. A pale skinned girl with brown eyes and hair. Why anyone would find me a threat to their vanity, well it is almost laughable. Stifling a chuckle, I looked up at … Jessica, that's it. She was looking at me oddly; I think I missed something during my inner musing.

"What was that Jessica? Sorry I was distracted."

"I SAID Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica replied testily.

_Edward Cullen? Who the devil is that? _I look over where Jessica indicates and look into a pair of eyes that are disturbingly dark and mysterious. Feeling the blush creep to my cheeks, I quickly look away; embarrassed to be caught open mouthed gawking at this … Adonis is the only thing I could think to say. Although my glimpse of him was short, I could not get his features out of my head, burned into my memory. Slender but not skinny, his tousled bronze colored hair seemed to scream "touch me". Without one small imperfection on his chiseled face, he seemed way too beautiful to be real. Was he? I glanced up again to see him still staring at me, with eyes dark as a moonless midnight. How was that possible? Why was he looking at me like he was about to jump across the room and throttle me?

Inadvertently I imagined what it would feel like to run my hands through that tousled hair, just to straighten it up, I assured myself.

_Oh,__please__Bella,__you__know__you__want__to__do__more__than__touch__his__hair.__Imagine__what__those__sexy__lips__ would __feel like on our skin?_ My inner voice taunted.

The warmth in my face traveled lower, snaking towards my inner core, making me ache with desire. No one has ever made me feel this way before. Sure, I had a couple boyfriends, nothing serious. Never had I felt this tingling; this surprising but pleasurable warmth and throbbing from my clitoris. The next thing I knew, wetness started to spread from my core, dampening my panties. How embarrassing. My whole body had to be rose colored from blushing. I was surprised and somewhat embarrassed by my reaction to him, just from a glance.

_What the devil is wrong with me?_

**End Notes: **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Curse

**Chapter two is from EPOV. I hope it is enjoyable, please review. This story happens to be my beta, IcarusToSun's favorite, so I am putting it back up and hoping people enjoy my very odd imagination.**

**FYI, constructive feedback is extremely helpful, but please don't be cruel. It is hurtful and the main reason I pulled this bad boy years ago. Love you all. See you after you hear what Edward has going on in that gorgeous head of his. **

**Again, Stephenie Meyer owns Edward and all the entailed Twilight background information, of course. She is wonderful!**

Chapter 2 ~ The Curse

EPOV

"God I am fucking starving! Alice, don't you think just this once…" Jasper whispered quickly to my sister, so quickly that no human could possibly catch it. "No one would miss one small freshman."

Alice gasped and swiftly kicked him, making him hiss in pain. "Absolutely NOT Jasper! What is wrong with you?!"

At this angry scolding from the girl he loved, Jasper lowered his head in shame. "It's so hard! Why must we sit here, surrounded by perfectly good food, yet eating nothing?" he whispered back.

_God here we go; another pointless lover's quarrel. Why couldn't Jasper just keep his damned mouth shut?!_

Lunchtime has always been, by far, one of the worst times of the school day for us. Imagine if you would, a school lunchroom, full of students munching on whatever slime they are shoveling into their mouths, while we sit there practically motionless with our food props. I call them props because they are exactly that: we don't eat, just push things around on our trays, pretending to chew, and afterwards throw away the practically untouched food. It is especially hard for Jasper, our newest family member. He would much rather glide up to some sweet young thing, whisper softly in her ear to follow, and lead her to some unoccupied space where he could indulge in his type of sustenance: human blood.

Why are five vampires sitting in a high school cafeteria, watching humans eat while denying the most basic part of who we are? Simply put, we do this because we want to appear "normal" and live out our seemingly endless existence appearing as much like the humans we used to be… still wish we _were_.

Besides, our father would have a heart attack (figuratively of course) if we harmed any of these humans he struggled daily to protect. Carlisle was the most genteel vampire one could ever meet, a true gentleman at heart. He and our mother, Esme, were a huge part of the reason we chose the way we lived, and ate the diet they preferred: animal blood.

Currently, this diet was extremely hard on Jasper, who prior to loving sweet Alice was a regular textbook blood sucker. It had been weeks since we hunted. We will have to go soon, or Jasper would be sure to break. I mean seriously, at least the rest of us are used to sitting in a room full of assorted "snacks" without indulging in even a nibble. But bringing Jasper along with us was like putting a recovering alcoholic in a room full of assorted liquor, and expecting him NOT to touch a drop. Preposterous!

Gauging the small ordeal as over, I returned to mutilating the meatloaf on my plate. I couldn't imagine eating that meatloaf crap even when I was alive! No one besides the five vampires at the table even seemed to notice; all talking in-between bites of god knows what, and gossiping about every topic a simple ordinary teen mind can think up. The ones who are not speaking were thinking about one meaningless thing or another: homework, their hair, boyfriend, etc. The room is abuzz with noise, and for me it is noisier than it is for most. For all the ordinary "thoughts" coming from these children are just as loud to me as the noise the others are making while involved in conversation.

I can read minds, you see; far from ordinary right? It amazes me how many people wish to be more than a simple ordinary teenager. I would give my soul, if I had one, to be ordinary. But vampires do not have such luxuries as souls to barter away, and I have been "living" as a vampire for a very long time now. Because of this my gift is very useful.

After practice and determination, I have learned to control it, and now I can tune out most of the nonsense. It's now merely a low hum in the back of my mind, for the most part. This is a blessing since these stereotypical teens don't think of anything that would be of interest to me. Unless the conversations concern me or my family, I couldn't care less.

My family is different from most covens and our secrets must stay that way for our self-preservation purposes. Most vampires keep to themselves, and do not mingle in human society. We try to blend in with the humans we live around as much as possible. My gift is handy when our "blending in" doesn't work well, for I know what is coming before any accusations fly. So far, we have been lucky. Although people think us beautiful; they steer clear because we emanate danger. This keeps us from having to move frequently; they never get close enough to find out how dangerous we really are.

Today my gift is a curse, however, because practically the entire student body is abuzz over a new student who started today, Isabella Swan. The daughter of the town Police Chief entered almost every mind today at least once, if not more than that. Some of the fantasies I was "hearing" were enough to make me blush, if I could. Mike Newton was probably the most descriptive in his fantasies, although I suppose I could not blame him for his interest. She was extremely pretty, from his perspective. I had not actually looked at her myself yet; I was merely viewing her in my minds-eye kind of way.

_Bella leaned into Mike from her chair at the table, her hand caressing his leg through his jeans. Sidling her chair closer, she nuzzled his neck and whispered softly in his ear, "Like that baby?"_

_Mike nodded, gulping in anticipation for more._

_Bella nipped his earlobe with her teeth as her hand massaged his thigh, moving closer and closer to his throbbing cock. "More?" she practically purred to him._

"_Yes! PLEASE," he replied. With that response she slowly unzipped his zipper and slipped her hand in…_

"FUCK," I yelled as I jumped out of my seat at our lunch table. My cock was throbbing so hard I felt like my heart was beating again. For some reason I wanted to gut that stupid little cockroach, grab Bella, throw her on the table, and fuck the living hell out of her.

_What the fuck?_

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward?" Rosalie hissed.

_Yeah, what the hell is wrong with you Edward? Getting hot over some little pervert's hand-job fantasies? What is it about this girl that has you acting like a sex depraved pervert?_

The lusty and immature fantasies of boys and girls alike here generally do not excite me. I was never interested in that type of thing, even when I was human. War and violence were what excited me then, and now … well I have not really thought about it. What is it about this girl that made me react so? I had yet to look upon her with my own eyes, since we had no morning classes together. But I ached, literally, to gaze upon her with unfiltered eyes to determine what could possibly cause such atypical behavior. Realizing that I am standing at our table with a noticeable hard on, I quickly slip back into my chair and turn to get my first official look at Miss Isabella Swan.

I really shouldn't have done that.

She sat quietly and gracefully in her chair, looking extremely breakable yet absolutely stunning. Wavy, rich mahogany-colored hair flowed gently to her hips, caressing her back and shoulders. She was slender but not as fragile looking as our own pixie-like Alice. As I stared at her, she caressed a strand of hair and began twisting it around her fingers. It looked like a silk snake slithering around her long yet dainty fingers. I imagined grabbing fistfuls of that sexy soft hair, and fucking her mouth, hard.

_Not helping Edward! Do you want to walk into Biology with that hard-on?_

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." I heard the girl, Jessica, say to Bella. She was seething with jealousy over the idea that I might find Bella interesting. She had me on her target list since my family moved here. Little did she know that the last thing I wanted to partake in were her silly romantic fantasies. At one point the first year I almost wanted to bring her home, tie her down, and show her what intimate moments with me would really be like. But I wouldn't soil my cock, or any other part of myself on that backstabbing whore.

_Why isn't she answering me, has she even heard a word I have said? And why is the hottest guy in this school staring at her? She is not even remotely pretty. Mike practically has his tongue hanging out of his mouth. _Jessica was a type that figured the world should revolve around her. Usually it did.

"What was that Jessica? Sorry I was distracted," Bella replied softly. Fuck even her voice was sexier than hell.

"I SAID Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica replied. _I was right she wasn't listening to me. What a little bitch. I should just find someone else to hang with. But all the guys seem to really dig her; it could serve my advantage._

At her words, Bella turned her head in my direction. I nearly drowned in her deep chocolaty eyes. Damn the other guys were right; she was undeniably one of the prettiest girls I had seen. She quickly ducked her head, and this sexy blush rose to her cheeks. I couldn't look away. And the longer I stared, the harder my cock seemed to get. Fuck! Maybe I should approach her; introduce myself.

_Hello Bella, my name is Edward Cullen. Would you like to come home with me so I can fuck you until we both can't see straight? Mind terribly if I stick my cock between your tits and cum on your face? Oh btw, you may not live through the night, since, my cock is practically twice the size of your average human, and I may nibble on your neck and suck you dry until you have no blood left. Did I mention I am a vampire? No? How thoughtless of me._

Yeah that would be just perfect. Or I could just walk over to her with a rock-hard dick and attempt to make idle conversation, while my pants practically rip at the seams. I'm sure she would not even notice that I want to pounce on her.

_What you need to do, Eddie boy, is get out of here, fast! Before you do something you and your whole family will regret._

Yes, I was confident my family would not be pleased if I sauntered over to her, grabbed her as I was imagining, and let the monster do whatever dirty and nasty thing it wanted to with her, right there on the cafeteria table. My mind was heading in completely unfamiliar territory with this girl, and I was not sure I would be able to control myself. Before anything else happened to snap my control, I slowly got up and headed out of the cafeteria, making sure not to pass her in the process.

**A/N - Wow, Edward has it bad! He hasn't even caught a whiff of her scent yet. Biology should be interesting, should it not?**

**Did you notice what Edward was interested in as a human? Hmmmmm violence. Is this foreshadowing perchance? **


	3. Chapter 3 - Blinding Me with Science

BPOV

I left the cafeteria still flustered over my thoughts and reactions to Edward. How could I possibly be so attracted to a guy I hadn't even met? Sure, he was gorgeous, but I was never the type of girl to focus on outward appearances alone, as most "hot" guys were shallow and self-absorbed. Not that my experiences were vast in regards to boys and sexual prowess: a handful of awkward kisses about summed up my expertise. I could never really get into it, and because of that my relationships never lasted too long. This is partly why the dampness I was now dealing with was embarrassing. He didn't even put his hands on me, for god's sake!

_He didn't have to._

His stare made me feel practically naked. Those dark eyes, although frightening, were incredibly arousing the way he stared so intently at every part of me. The boys back in Phoenix would be shocked to see "ice box Bella" practically swooning over a stranger.

Well get over it, girl! You heard Jessica today, no one at this school is good enough for the likes of him. And if pretty and petite Jessica couldn't get him, you don't stand a snowball's chance in hell!

That was definitely true; I had nothing on Jessica, or any of these other girls for that matter. Sighing dejectedly, I continued down the hall with Mike to one of my last classes of the day, Biology. He rambled on about some party he was planning for the end of the week.

Apparently, it was not going to be raining, and he wanted to have a bonfire party at La Push beach on the Quileute Reservation near Forks. Parties were never my forte. I prefer to spend my free time alone with a good book in a cozy chair.

"You've gotta come Bella! There will be volleyball and beer. Just don't mention the beer to your dad, please," he pleaded anxiously. "He wouldn't approve of us underage drinking and all that."

Volleyball, just great! This would be yet another chance of embarrassing myself in front of my classmates. Knowing my luck, I'll spike the volleyball into the ocean or give someone a concussion. No thanks!

"I don't know Mike," I replied quickly, not wanting to get his hopes up. "I am not sure I can get out tonight. I haven't been able to even unpack yet or anything. Plus sports and I don't exactly mesh well. "

"Awww, come on Bella," he whined, "It'll be fun, I swear! Angela and Jessica are sure to be there! You don't have to play volleyball; you can just come hang out."

I guess hanging out would not kill me, even though I hated lying to Charlie. A drinking party I would HAVE to lie about. But I may as well get myself used to the idea of going. If Jessica was invited, she would bug me until I agreed to go. A person would have to be blind to not see that she was crazy about Mike; I think the only one who didn't know was the object of her affections, Mike Newton himself.

We reached the classroom before I could answer; I was hoping this was a sign that my luck today was getting better. Maybe he'll forget he invited me or maybe Charlie will have some great plans for us tonight. One could only hope there was some way I would be able to get out of this "party". I really wanted to unpack, call Renee and update her on the first day, and get some sleep.

The biology lab was pretty packed, and everyone but us was already seated, waiting for the teacher to dish out his lecture for the day. There was one open seat left for me… right next to none other than Edward Cullen. Dear God, and I thought my luck was improving today? Nervously, I made my way to the instructor, handed him my slip, and waited to hear the words I was dreading.

"We have an open seat for you right there Isabella." He stated matter a factly, pointing to the empty seat behind me. "We are on chapter 5; please review the previous chapters at your earliest convenience so you can catch up."

_Keep it together Bella! Just turn back around, sit down, and act natural. He is just a guy, for Christ sake!_

But what I saw when I turned around to look at him had me reeling in shock! He was staring at me again, this time with an expression that was frightening to behold. His entire body was tensed and he was crouched in his chair in such a way that it looked like he would pounce on me like a mountain lion, ready to kill. With each step I took towards my chair, his body seemed to tense further. I could swear he actually shifted in his seat to be as far away from me as possible. I jumped when I thought I heard a snapping noise come from under the table.

_Did he just growl at me? Snap out of it, Bella, you are definitely losing it now. Well don't just stand there gawking, sit the fuck down already!_

As I stumbled awkwardly into my chair, he shifted his chair even farther away, if that was possible. This was becoming extremely uncomfortable. I found myself following suit and shifting myself and my chair in the opposite direction. Lowering my head so my hair created a curtain between us, I opened my textbook and pretended to pay attention to today's Biology lecture. Without looking in his direction even once, I still felt his stare, causing goose bumps to shiver up my arms. My body shuddered in fear, a much different reaction than I experienced in lunch when Edward stared at me.

_Yeah but at lunch you were thinking with your crotch Bella, imagining this gorgeous guy idolizing you with his lips and hands._

At the thought of his lips on me, my shivers mixed with that odd tingling again, and once more I began to blush as I did at lunch. The combination was pleasant and exciting, causing my senses to go into an overload. I fidgeted in my seat, wishing that this class, and with it my torture, would be over. Something about Edward was physically disturbing, and I wished that I was immune to all these strange feelings he was arousing in me.

EPOV

I reached my Biology class earlier than most, due to my speedy exit from the lunchroom. This had its benefits because I was still trying to get a grip on myself from my sexual urges for Miss Isabella Swan at lunch. The fan hummed as it cooled the air and my heated "blood" simultaneously. I adjusted my jeans, hoping that the next hour would make my condition less obvious. I would have to speak to Carlisle after school today. This type of behavior was so totally unlike me. My brother Emmett used to joke about my lack of sexual desire. This was in part due to the fact that Carlisle changed Emmett's girl, Rosalie, so I could have a mate, and my reaction to that was an immediate "No thank you." She was way too much of a bitch and snob for me; at least that is what I convinced myself my reasoning was.

This hurt Rose's pride, because she felt she was so gorgeous any man would want her. She was right for the most part, I suppose. Emmett still drooled over her daily. Most men did. But she never got me even slightly aroused. So instead she picked Emmett which made both of them blissfully happy. It was obvious they were perfect mates. It is pretty embarrassing listening to them go at it, and they "go at it" almost constantly. With my vampire hearing, I every sigh, moan, and squeal can be heard coming from their room.

Those were the times I wished for a mate of my own, for I could tell from their thoughts that the experience with one's mate was intense, overwhelming, and irreplaceable. After the Rose situation, I tried to appease Carlisle by looking for a suitable vampire mate. But every time I would find myself wishing to be anywhere but under their constant scrutiny. Tanya Denali, another vampire gorgeous enough to stop your breath, was one of the worst. She was all over me every chance she got. I liked her, just not in the way she wanted. At this point I avoid her, her thoughts about what she would like us to be doing was enough to make a sailor blush. It made me extremely uncomfortable, because it was never going to happen. Why tease the poor girl and keep getting her hopes up that I would change my mind?

I couldn't even find a human that would please me. I know Carlisle would have changed them if I asked. With a face like mine I could have pretty much any girl I wanted but they were all so … human… ordinary… bland… anything but exciting. Until Bella Swan showed up in Forks and fucked my shit all up. Now all I could think of was some kind of compromising position I could get her in. After 90 years of being a vampire, I have quite a plethora of ideas, believe me. But I couldn't pinpoint the reason for my attraction, or understand why each fantasy I started regarding her had some sort of violent element involved. I always thought of myself as a romantic at heart, but my fantasies showed another side of my personality entirely.

_Stop thinking about her you fucking sap! You are going to be a total mess for the rest of the day if you don't stop focusing about her and what you would like her to do with your cock, among other appendages._

As if I conjured her up by thinking about her, Bella stepped into the now almost full classroom with Mike Newton of all people. Fuck, not again. My dick immediately went from semi aroused to full blown hard on and I imagined running my tongue along her body, slowly tasting each part of her until I knew every inch of her. This was going to be one hell of a class. Mike had his hand on Bella's elbow in a casual way, as if he was coaxing her into the room. Seeing it made me so angry I wanted to rip his arm off and shove it up his ass!

_Why is she letting him touch her?_

I wanted to throttle the bitch for allowing another guy to be that close to her. I thought of a few ways I could teach her a lesson and bit back a growl; knowing it was not a good idea in a classroom full of students, and waited for her to take her seat at the only open lab table, mine. An angry haze blurred my vision for a brief second, and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself as I did not understand where these hostile emotions were coming from. However, I really wish I hadn't chosen that moment to do so.

Mr. Banner welcomed her and motioned for her to take her seat. As she shuffled past the fan, I was hit with the most amazing scent I had ever imagined: a mix of strawberries, honeysuckle, and blood. God that blood was incredible; I could hear her heart pumping it through her body, with the same rhythm as my throbbing cock. I had to taste it, possess her! I tensed my muscles to strike, in a moment she would be mine. I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck at the same moment bury my cock deep within her, it would be heaven; I knew it!

Bella reaches the lab table, a tentative smile on her face. Her lips quiver slightly; she is nervous and should be, for I had no intentions of being gentle about this. As she rounded the table, I grab her and drag her across the table. Her pants are a hindrance so I grab the waistband, ripping them off her in one fluid motion. The scent of her arousal mixes with the already mind-altering scents, causing my head to move closer to the source of all this sexual tension and frustration. I pull her panties aside and stick my nose against her clit, deeply inhaling the source of my torture. I need to be closer; I need to claim her.

MINE! I hear the blood flowing through the veins in her thighs, and like a sailor to a siren's song, I inch my teeth closer, sinking them into the side of her thigh, finally tasting her…

_FUCK! What the hell are you thinking Edward! You need to get a fucking grip on yourself fast!_

The moment of clarity hit me like a train; what the fuck was I thinking? Attack her in a room full of witnesses? I immediately froze, using all of my self-control to hold me in my chair. I gripped under the table for support and heard something underneath snap. Well shit! Knowing I had to destroy any evidence of my strength, I rubbed my fingers together over the wood in my hand and the piece of table that was now jagged, turning them into sawdust. Maybe they'll think we have termites. That was only a tiny piece of my problem however, as the object of my quickly increasing affections was still moving towards me, although hesitantly.

What the fuck am I going to do when she sits down? Every muscle in my body was still tensed to spring, and my instinct which I previously thought I had a firm grip on was threatening to take over. I hadn't even tasted human blood in 80 years, for Christ sake! Now all my baser needs were amplified, and my conscious will was slowly losing the battle to possess, bend, and control! This one small female crumbled all my hard-worked discipline in a matter of seconds. I shifted in my seat, in an attempt to move myself farther away from the object of my increasingly growing "affections". In doing so my arousal rubbed uncomfortably against my jeans. A low growl escaped my throat before I could stop myself, and Bella paused momentarily.

_Come sit down love, _my inner demon beckoned_. Come closer to me so I can have easier access to you._

Although her scent was the last thing I needed, I had yet to stop breathing. It was like a drug; I was already an addict. With each breath I took her scent trailed down my aching throat and through my body, making it throb and ache for more of her. My usually focused mind was now one track, to take her and make her mine. She glanced around, looking for a way to escape it seemed. Realizing she had no other option; she continued towards her seat and practically fell into her chair.

_Nervous love? You should be! All that adrenaline now coursing through you, will make your blood sweeter and even more satisfying._

I would have her; it was inevitable! Now it was merely a matter of when and where. But even though I intended to make her mine, I refused to harm my family by exposing us in such a flagrant manner.

Imagine all the humans watching in horror as I thrust in and out of Bella, groaning in pleasure while nibbling on her neck. I would not end the experience quickly, but savor it while memorizing her body with my lips and hands. Would I have the control to stop, so I could repeat the experience over and over again? I hoped so; she would be an incredible toy!

_Not helping Edward! And toy? What the hell is the matter with you? She is a person damn it, not an object!_

_Stop being a pussy Edward, _my inner demon taunted_. You're a vampire, not a pansy. She was made for you to take, to possess. So fucking take her already!_

The aroma surrounding me was quickly getting to be too much for my rapidly crumbling resolve, so I attempted to lessen the pain by not breathing. My nerves were so on end, it felt like I was shaking uncontrollably, even though no human eye could see my quick movements. I watched her lower her head, creating a curtain between us with her thick wavy hair, but not before I saw her blush.

The knowledge of what was happening to me suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I finally found what had been searching for, my mate. Now it was only a matter of time before she was mine and mine alone. Any concern of the damage it could cause or how it would change her life was insignificant to me. I was not going to fight this overwhelming desire to have her for she belonged to me. God must have been twisted when creating this girl with the scent that could bring me to my knees. But I had to plan this carefully, and not allow my baser instincts to control me, for my family was my number one priority: our secret must be protected at all costs. Carlisle had done too much for me to disgrace him and cause the family harm.

_Patience demon, she will be yours soon enough!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to the Beach

**Bella's going to the beach! Let's see what the party has in store for her. WARNING! She is blissfully unaware that she is taken, (by Edward of course) so can you blame the girl for going to a party? Neither can I! It is also starting out to be a pretty long chapter, hope not too long for you guys!**

**I love all my reviews, they keep me wanting to keep this story going and going… don't worry they will actually get some story time together soon, sparks should fly!**

**Chapter 4 ~ Back to the Beach**

BPOV

Ever have the feeling you were being watched? Ever since arriving at the party, I experienced this strange feeling, yet there was no one around me who even seemed aware of my presence here. Quite frankly, it gave me chills and with the cooler weather, it was amplified. Goose bumps formed on my arms and down my legs, causing me to shiver. I edged closer to the bonfire, trying to calm my nerves and warm myself, while gazing out at the nearly black looking ocean lapping at the shore.

La Push Beach was not exactly what I expected, with only about ½ a mile of sand, bordered by forest and a rocky cliff. A magnificent landscape, but during the night it was pretty creepy. The bonfire added a warm evil glow to the surroundings. This environment did nothing to calm my nerves. I placed myself as close to the bonfire as possible without risking falling in or burning myself, I am a klutz after all, with a blanket over my shoulders. A few other random people sat with me, but most were engrossed in the current fireside volleyball game.

_You are such a pushover. How do you get yourself wrangled into situations like this?_

I know how; I am a meek mouse. I hadn't even taken my coat off before my phone was ringing off the hook. Jessica, of course. She excitedly explained the party we HAD to go to tonight; she would pick me up at 8. Charlie wouldn't be a problem, she assured me. She already cleared our "sleepover" with him and I would just stay at her house afterwards, so he couldn't smell the alcohol. Well shit! Just throw all my excuses out the window; I guess I was trapped, unless I wanted to admit to my dad that one of my few new friends was a conniving bitch.

I searched her out in the crowd, praying she did not leave me here to satisfy her "urges". Tonight's victim was none other than Mike Newton himself; not sure if I mentioned before that she is obsessed with him. She was leaning into him, asking him to give her pointers on how to improve her game. I chuckled to myself, for it was obvious to me that volleyball was not the type of game she was trying to get Mike to help her improve on. She gave me detailed dirt on how she was intending to get her and Mike's relationship off the ground.

"I just need to let him know I am interested and available. He won't be able to keep his hands off me, trust me," she told me secretly in the car.

She dressed to seduce, wearing a bikini top and a pair of skin tight pants. Personally, I think she looked absolutely ridiculous; it was freezing from my standpoint. She was gonna catch a cold, if nothing else tonight. But almost every guy there was ogling her, so I guess it worked. I say almost because the one guy whose attention she was after was staring … at me? No, he had to be looking at something else, maybe staring into the fire. Please God, don't let him be staring at me!

Mike was nice and all that, but he didn't interest me in the slightest. First, because I did consider Jessica to be a friend and friends do not claim jump another's interests; it was inappropriate and downright sleazy. Second there just wasn't anything there, no spark at all. He was cute but that was about it. Nothing that made me want to change our relationship to more than friends. He didn't excite me, not the way Edward did.

Edward. I just couldn't understand him at all. The way he stared at me at lunch made me feel warm and tingly inside. My skin practically ached with just the thought of him touching me in any way. My physical reaction was confusing; most guys thought I was quite a prude. In all honesty, I just didn't know what the hell I was doing. I was not an experienced kisser, nor did any of my prior boyfriends get me hot or horny, aching for more than the few awkward experiences we shared together. A complete novice in the bedroom, that's me!

My mother tried to help me when she gave me "the talk" at 13. Renee is a very outspoken and honest kind of woman, so you can imagine how the conversation went with her. Lounging on my bed, looking at me with patience and understanding, she began her "Birds and Bees" monologue.

"Listen honey, you are getting to an age where guys aren't going to be gross anymore and I want you to be prepared to deal with these new feelings safely and knowledgeably. My own mother was too embarrassed to give me all the facts, so I darted headfirst into unknown territory when I was your age."

"Mom, I appreciate all this, but I am not interested in having a boyfriend yet," I assured her.

"Well that is fine honey, but you never know when those hormones of yours are going to jumpstart you into action. Just know that I am here, and you can ask me anything you want without feeling embarrassed about it."

_Yeah sure, whatever you say mom._

"Now the first thing I want to talk about is kissing. That is your first step into really reeling them in," Renee boasted. "And I am not talking like a simple peck on the cheek like grand mom gives you honey. When a guy goes to slip you the tongue, you wouldn't want to act like a baby about it would you? Of course not."

I stared at her dumbfounded. Slip me the tongue? And I am supposed to enjoy something like this? The whole idea made me feel squeamish really. What if he has bad breath or something? I knew it was time to stop her in her tracks before she got into details about things that I really didn't want any details about.

"Seriously mom, don't worry. If I get any strange 'urges' I promise to come to you first. You wouldn't want to spoil my first moments, would you?"

She shut up after that but it was too late. I walked on eggshells with my first boyfriend, Mark, terrified that at any moment he would try to stick his tongue in my mouth. When my kiss actually happened, I was really let down because all it felt like was him bruising my mouth with his lips while attempting to shred mine with my own teeth. No finesse; that would be Mark. He smelt kind of like garlic pizza too. Garlic breath is the absolute worst!

_What if Edward kissed you? He'd probably take your breath away._

Great I am talking to myself now; chalk one up for temporary insanity. But still, kissing him would probably be another matter entirely. He was knee wobbling hot; I could imagine his voice sounded like molten lava, hot and slick. Would he be coming to the party tonight? My entire body warmed with the thought of that. I ached to see him again, even though he seemed entirely too dangerous.

_The way he looked at you in Biology class, you should probably run the other way girl._

I nodded inwardly; Biology was another matter entirely. I thought I would be used to him staring at me, the way he acted at lunch. But during Biology, I sensed a tension in him and mannerisms that seemed angry to the point of violence. At first, I thought I smelled bad or something, the way he cringed away from me. I did a quick sniff, but couldn't smell anything unusual. He kept staring at me; I don't think he looked away once the entire class. Not that I looked, I tried to hide away behind my hair to avoid his gaze. He sat there still as a statue, grinding his teeth and clenching his fists at his sides until the bell rang. I felt like I was sitting next to a wild animal, honestly my imagination almost completely got away from me. When class was over, he rushed out of the room so fast you would think the fires of hell were chasing him.

My musings about Edward were interrupted by Mike, who had sauntered over to my spot and sat cross legged in the sand. I didn't even see him approach, being obsessive over a guy who I hadn't even really "met" yet.

"Bella, do you mind if I join you?" He asked cautiously. He was already sitting with me, so his question was a moot point by then. He was fidgeting and kept looking down at the sand. Confident Mike speechless? As he opened his mouth to speak again, I could swear I could hear growling coming from the cliffside.

I giggled, growling indeed. I must be going daffy. But as my giggle changed over to outright laughter, I could swear I heard the sound again, closer this time. My imagination had to be getting the best of me. Maybe it was thunder; the sky looked like it was going to pour any minute.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella; the surroundings are addling your brain. And stop talking to yourself! I swear you are going to end up in Bedlam if you don't get a grip! _Great I am yelling at myself now_. _Even better!

"Sure Mike. Who won the game?"

That seemed to catch him off guard. "The girls did, but I think Jessica wore that getup to distract us so they would win." Mike stated sulkily. Only Mike would sulk about losing, instead of being thrilled with watching a half naked Jessica's "assets" bouncing around while playing volleyball. The other guys didn't seem to mind the loss; they surrounded her like moths to a flame. Instead of basking in her newfound attention for the evening, she was glaring over at me and Mike. If looks could kill, I would have surely dropped dead by now. I giggled again, feeling overdramatic. After all it wasn't like the two of them were dating or anything. And besides, she has nothing to worry about from this direction.

"What's so funny?" Mike demanded, looking aggravated. I guess he thought I was making fun of his discomfort, oops.

"Sorry Mike, I was thinking about something else. What's up?"

He shrugged; obviously not sure he believed my answer. "Bella, I was going to ask you. Ummm…" Mike paused, gathering his nerves. "You think maybe you would be interested in going to the dance next Friday with me?"

My mouth dropped open; dear God, was he serious? So he was staring at me earlier. Definitely an awkward moment. What gave him the idea I was interested in him? Then again, for most guys like Mike, they think all girls like them. Jessica would do just about anything for this invitation. Time to let him down easy, Bella.

"Mike, thanks for the invite and all, but I promised my mom I would go to Phoenix next weekend. She misses me and wants to have a shopping excursion." The lie came easily, which surprised me. I was not the best liar. I blushed whenever I tried to do so. "Maybe you should ask Jessica. I am sure she would love to go with you." I reassured him.

He faltered a moment then gave me a half-hearted grin. I could tell he was trying to look unaffected by my rejection, yet the idea appealed to him. "Well maybe I'll do that." He jumped up quickly, brushing sand off his shorts. "I better check on the rest of the guests," he muttered as he headed in Jessica's direction. A guy like Mike dare not show up solo to the seasonal school dance. Guys would think he lost his touch or something. I rolled my eyes at that thought, thinking that I know a guy's mind all too well.

As he walked away, I realized my beer was empty, and since there was nothing else to do for the moment, I decided to head back over to the keg for more. Right after refilling my cup Jessica rushed over to me.

"Bella guess who just asked me to the school dance next week?" She gushed. Gee, let me guess… "Mike Newton?" I asked innocently?

"YES! God I am so excited, what the hell am I going to wear?" She rambled on. "We have to go shopping." She kept talking as we walked away from the keg and back towards the bonfire. I started shivering, once again struck by the feeling of being watched. Jessica looked at me strangely, perhaps wondering why I looked frightened "Who are you coming with?" She inquired.

Still walking, I turned my head to retell the visiting mom story, and slammed into what felt like a brick wall. I stumbled towards the bonfire, losing my already unsteady balance. Oh God, I was going to fall into the fire! Right before I did a head dive into the flames, I was grabbed and scooped up like a small child. As I glanced up at my savior and into these warm chocolate colored eyes, surrounded by a rugged and somehow familiar face. I heard the "thunder" once again, this time almost close enough to be right on top of us.

"Bells? Holy fucking shit! Are you ok?" My hero exclaimed. "Remember me? We used to play together when we were kids." He grinned at me, and I was reminded of a long-haired boy, flinging mud pies at me and my old friend Rachel Black. This must be her brother; he was a precocious little pain in the ass.

"Jacob, right? You sure were a pest back then," I joked with him. As I spoke, I realized he was still holding me and made no indication that he was going to put me down any time soon. He stared intently into my eyes and his lips curved into a soft smile. "I think it is safe to put me down now," I reasoned, starting to blush.

He set me on my feet, but made no attempt to let go of me yet. He hugged me to his chest in a friendly embrace, maybe a bit too friendly. I felt his muscles ripple and body harden, and he unconsciously thrust his arousal gently against me while moaning softly. I squirmed away, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the intensity of his eyes. "It's really good to see you," he whispered softly. His eyes caressed my face like warm fall breeze. I blushed again, wondering when I began attracting all this attention. He handed me a new full cup of beer (I dropped mine, klutz), and turned back to his friends briefly.

_Time to get the hell out of here Bella! Where is Jessica anyway?_

I turned back to where she was standing before my near accident, and stared right into the eyes of none other than Edward Cullen. He looked absolutely gorgeous … and completely furious. The light of the bonfire reflected off his face, giving a warm red glow to his features; damn he was hot! I felt that familiar blush run through my body, pooling in between my legs. Not again!

He was surrounded by his siblings, who looked like they were having a hard time holding him back. Glaring at Jacob and his friends, he taunted, "Having a good time pawing my girl, you dirty fucking MUTT?!" His voice was rough with anger while his lips curled into a sneer. Was he talking about me? Jacob did get a little inappropriate a moment ago. But this was none of Edward's business. He didn't even know me, what if I encouraged Jacob's advances?

Jacob whipped around, his friends falling in behind him like a small army. "Cullen? What are you doing here? You know your family isn't permitted on Quileute land! Are you trying to break the treaty, LEECH?" He snarled. I realized now that he and his friends looked extremely dangerous, all muscular and somewhat primitive. They stood tensed and ready for battle. What was the deal with these guys? Was there some family feud I didn't know about?

"Technically," Edward's sister Alice replied, "This part of the beach is neutral, as the edge near the cliffside is Cullen property." Her voice tinkled. She resembled a pixie, dainty and graceful. As she spoke the rest of the Cullen's spread out a bit, surrounding Edward in the same manner Jacob's friends had. The two groups looked pretty evenly matched, with the exception of little Alice. Even Edward's other sister looked like she could hold her own, I mused.

The two groups stood there glaring at each other for a few moments, awaiting the other's next move. Tension crackled through the air like the sounds of the bonfire. Was there any way to calm down this hostile crowd? The impending brawl at my expense had to be avoided!

**Yes… I am incredibly evil to end the chapter here, I know. What do you think? Chapter 5 will continue from here, EPOV once again. He may backtrack and show his POV on the party, if you don't think that is over kill. He is not too happy about where Bella is right now, as I am sure you can tell. Let me know your thoughts, please I cherish my reviewers!**

** I need to shout out and give my leading ladies some love for a sec:**

**BitterHarpy – you are the bees' knees and I adore every word you write! Her stories rock my damn world, ladies and gentleman! **

**MissLiss15 – you are a creative force of nature and I hope your muse never strays far from your line of sight! **

**SnoopyLover60 – if you enjoy my mayhem, thank this lady… 'cause she pushed me back into the fray with her praise XOXO**

**MarieCarro – J' adore, sweets! This woman is so talented it should be illegal. **

**IcarusToSun – my beautiful beta, I wouldn't be me without you looking over my figurative shoulder. Love you girlie! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Haunted Hunter

_**A/N Let's hear from Edward, yes?**_

_**I am only human, and love all my readers and appreciate constructive reviews. But let's be kind yea? Sticks and Stones might sting for a minute, but the wounds from verbal lashings sometimes never fade. Enjoy my world, Lovebugs!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers is the owner of Twilight and all the characters involved. I just screw with their lives a bit, like toys. We love you, Stephenie!**_

Chapter 6 ~ The Haunted Hunter

EPOV

I race through the trees, searching for anything to quench the thirst that was threatening to overpower me. I catch a whiff of a deer and alter my course accordingly, knowing what the poor animal didn't; Its life would soon come to an end. Darting erratically back and forth in fright, the poor doe can't outrun or outsmart its predator. The chase comes to a speedy end, and I finish my kill quickly. The burning ebbed slightly, allowing me to take a moment to pause before seeking additional sustenance. I scout the area using my keen sense of smell to guide me. Locating another small grouping of deer close-by, I dash forward, hoping to fully satisfy my aching throat this time. Once full, I collapse onto a nearby fallen tree trunk, thinking about today's events and trying to decide the best course of action.

_Talk to Carlisle, Stupid. He always has the right answers._

I shrug; Carlisle is always the voice of chivalric reason. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that this situation could irrevocably change the course of not only Isabella Swan's life but that of my entire family.

I head back to school to pick up my car and siblings. I rushed out of Biology for the most noble of reasons, knowing what would occur if I didn't distance myself from Bella, FAST! My mindset had not exactly been stable by the time the bell rang: my body burning with a mixture of venom, desire for Bella and the need to taste her sweet blood. I shake my head in an attempt to clear my mind. Fantasizing about Bella is the last thing I need to be doing right now, especially after my run and meal had somewhat eased the painful thirst I had since lunch today.

As I near the clearing that parallels the parking lot, the final bell sounds. Perfect! No one around to notice my sneaking out of the woods, I hope. Glancing around, I see one lone figure; Alice. She is leaning against my car, her brows furrowed, looking extremely worried. I should have thought about saying something to her before I bolted, sometimes I forget that pixie is psychic but never has the advantage of knowing ANYTHING for sure until it happens.

_She has reason to be worried, you idiot! You almost blew everyone's cover today; deflowering and devouring your lab partner in Biology class._

Sensing my approach, she lifts her head, giving me a once-over, "Are you ok, Edward?" She asks hesitantly. "I saw…"

"I know, Alice, and I'm sorry," I reply dejectedly. I don't know what else to say, but to apologize for the numerous things I could imagine her foreseeing in my future this afternoon. Her gift is just as inconvenient as mine is at times. Like knowing everyone's thoughts; knowing what awaited in the future had to be a hard thing to deal with consistently.

"I almost came to your class, but the future kept changing from one minute to another. Edward, who is she?" she asks, her voice full of wonder. "I have never seen images regarding your future like this before. They were very dark; it was disturbing." She twists her foot on the ground, for effect I assume. Vampires tend to stand as still as statues- to blend in, we try to maintain human quirks. My sister is absolutely adorable; no wonder Jasper is fascinated by this child-woman he has for a mate.

"It's complicated, Alice. I'll explain more to you later. I just need to…"

"I know," Alice interrupts. "You have to talk to Carlisle. I understand. I am really excited about my new sister though. I already love her, Edward!" She babbles.

Her new what?! Obviously, the pixie saw something she is not sharing, because currently, she's reciting the Gettysburg Address in her head, something she only does when she is trying to keep me out of her visions. Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later. I'm positive it has to do with Bella. Whether I want to accept it or not, internally I know she belongs to me. She is mine and will be a part of our family; it is only a question of how and when. I shake my head at her in amusement; she is a precocious little thing.

I sigh and look up, realizing from the buzzing in my head that the once quiet parking lot is now filling with students, heading home for the day. Bella will be coming; I better make myself scarce before I lose my barely reobtained control. Turning to get in my car,

_I see my Bella's face appear in Mike's mind. FUCK! Tuning into his thoughts, I gather he is expecting her to appear at some party tonight. He intends to make his move, and ask her out. Immediately, a red haze forms, clouding my mind, while causing my blood to feel as if it's boiling and causing my body to shake angrily. His fantasy continues; unaware he had an unwilling yet riveted audience._

_He approaches her with a beer, a confident smile on his face. They are sitting in front of a campfire of sorts, alone except for the noise of a volleyball game behind them._

_"Bella, I want you to go to the dance with me next week." He states. She smiles in response and pats the sand next to her. Handing her the beer, he lounges on the sand, propped up on his elbow, gazing at her intently._

_"Of course, I would love too, Mike," she purrs in response. "I was hoping you would ask me." She leans into him and licks her lips in anticipation._

_Sensing her invitation, Mike kisses her roughly, pulling her down on top of him on the soft bed of sand. Bella responds quickly, groping at his zipper while deepening the kiss between them. Her hands reach into his fly, grasping his sex firmly while moaning into his mouth for more…_

"I'll fucking kill him," I growl aloud, startling my siblings, whose heads all jerk up in response to the noise: staring at me questioningly. Rosalie looks at me like I had lost my mind; perhaps I have. I swear I almost rip the door of my Volvo off and throw it at Mike, wanting more than anything to break his bones. Fucking pervert! Inviting Bella out to the beach, with every intention of possessing something he has no right to even think about!

_She better not even consider it; I'll throttle her!_

"Edward!" Alice warns from the passenger seat, "Let's go!"

Her words pull me out of my reverie, and I jump into my car, leaving the parking lot at record speed. What happened to the control I perfected over the years? When did this violent demon take control of me? Carlisle. I really need to talk to Carlisle.

Hopefully, he will help me make sense of all of this. As we pull up to the house, I sigh with relief that he is indeed at home. This conversation can't wait! I raced into the house, following his thoughts to his office.

"Carlisle, I really need to talk to you," I ramble as I burst through the door without knocking. Startled, Carlisle looks up at me, concern immediately evident on his usually calm and serene features.

"What's wrong Edward? Please have a seat." He motions to the chair right next to his desk, while keeping eye contact with me. "I have never seen you so upset," he whispers.

Quickly I explain what happened at school today in detail. As I describe my feelings, and the violent instincts that this one small girl evoked in me, Carlisle stares patiently and understandingly at me, his gaze not once wavering. I describe the anger I felt when thinking about another even looking at the object of my affections, and the reaction Bella's scent had on the demon within me. My voice strangles slightly as I explain the dirty and somewhat violent things I wanted to do with her and to her, and Carlisle's expression morphs during the conversation slowly from concern to pure joy.

My tone is passionate as I describe her to my father, and at the end of my rant, a smile creeps along his face, until he is practically beaming at me.

"You found her, finally!" Carlisle exclaims excitedly. "Edward, this is wonderful news!"

_Yeah, wonderful. I just can't decide if I want to kill her, fuck her, or do both simultaneously._

"Carlisle, aren't you at all concerned? I am bordering on violence here!" I shout, irritated that he is taking this so lightly. "Aren't you concerned a human's life is at stake?! The things I have been thinking are not your normal teenage urges unless wanting to nip at your girl's neck and suck her blood while you ravage her is par for the course where you come from." Voicing these urges caused my cock to tighten immediately.

_Great! I can't even talk about this without getting a raging hard-on._

"Edward," Carlisle says calmly, as if talking to a small child, "I understand your concerns but remember who you are, Son." His warm golden eyes regard me with love, the fatherly love I have known all of my vampiristic life. "Although we live differently than any other of our kind, you are a vampire, and well, we are a violent species." He explains. "Once you change her, these violent urges will provoke incredibly sensual responses during your lovemaking," he states gently.

"But …" I didn't know how to express this, "I don't WANT to change her, Carlisle. Her blood sings to me like a sonnet, it is the sexiest smell I have ever encountered. By changing her, I lose that, don't I? I want her, but as a human." God, this was embarrassing. If vampires could blush, I would be blushing all the way to my toes right now.

"You mean… Oh, I see", Carlisle replies and I could tell the doctor in him is contemplating something that might help. He wanted to help me; I can practically hear it screaming in his thoughts. He sits there for a while, mulling over the idea in his head. A vampire and human relationship is practically unheard of, and he was not sure if it would work without me killing her, either intentionally or unintentionally.

Well if he bites her, and sucks the venom out as he … well, I suppose it wouldn't turn her if he could stop before killing her… interesting… he would need incredible control however, the frenzy…

"Is it possible Carlisle?" I ask excitedly. The idea of sucking on her neck, as well as other things, is vastly appealing. Typical vampire behavior, I suppose. Typical male behavior, I'm not so sure. But if I could just taste her, and keep her human… my body warmed with the thought. I try to keep my arousal at bay, at least until this conversation is over. Then I can happily beat off to my dirty little fantasies until I blackout from pleasure.

After assuring me that it is indeed possible, we discuss in more detail the other violent fantasies I had, as well as ways to control myself when I am around her, in an attempt to prepare me for our next encounter together. Carlisle is a bit shocked by some of my fantasies; I can see it in his facial expressions. He is not a judgmental man, however, and I sense he merely wants my happiness. My manner of getting there was my business, in his opinion. That's Carlisle for you, putting family first. As I prepare to leave the office, Carlisle stands, adjusting himself in the process.

"Before you go, will you tell your mother to come see me for a moment please," he implores. "Our conversation has turned my thoughts to MY mate and I suddenly miss her desperately." He said with a small grin as he resettled himself in his chair. "We have yet to thoroughly christen my office, so to speak."

Laughing at his obvious discomfort, I nod. "Thanks, Carlisle. Will do." I practically ran down the stairs laughing, looking to complete the task asked of me so I can seek out Bella. I have to see her, even if it's from a distance to watch over her. Esme stands at the foot of the stairs, looking at me questioningly. As I relay Carlisle's message, she glides up the stairs gracefully, wondering what the devil Carlisle wanted. I smirk, knowing she will be shocked when she walks through that door; shocked but thrilled to her toes!

Have fun you two; I need to take care of a similar problem… somehow.

My next dilemma is how exactly to satisfy myself. Since these types of urges have never surfaced before, I am not trained in the art of masturbation. I am hard as fuck, but I can't imagine gaining pleasure from touching myself. Maybe I need visual stimulation? I can always head over to The Swans and check on Bella. Seeing her would definitely add to my arousal, but I'm looking for relief here. I look over at the clock in shock; it's already 9 o'clock. Carlisle and I talked for longer than I thought. She will probably be asleep soon; I can watch her sleep and pleasure myself. I groan in pleasure at the thought of seeing her in a state of undress.

_Dirty fucking pervert. Am I reduced to peeping in windows and jerking off now?_

I nod; that is exactly what I have been reduced to. All I knew was I HAD to see her, right now. I race into the night, reaching her father's house in practically no time. The lights are all out; this early? I climb the tree near the house and peer in the closest open window. I knew it was Bella's for her scent lightly clings to the curtains that shift in the evening breeze. Why is her scent so faint? I wondered as I agilely crawled in through the window into her empty room. EMPTY? Where in the fuck IS she?

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Mike. I quickly recall his fantasy today about the party on the beach. If she isn't here chances were she went to the party, and that means …

_That means that fucking scumbag is trying to fuck your girl, you stupid asshole! What the fuck are you waiting here for? Go. Fucking. Get. Her!_

As soon as the thought reverberates in my head, my cell phone rings. What now? I pick up the phone and her usually twinkling voice is practically screeching in my ear.

"Edward, don't you dare go there alone! You will be outnumbered!" She screams. "I know where you're heading and we are on our way, so wait for us, DAMN IT!"

I hang up on her, now panicking to get to Bella as quickly as possible. Something horrible must be happening for Alice to be so upset. I rush back past my house and towards La Push Beach, convincing myself I just want to see for myself if she was there and if I have a good reason to cheerfully kill Mike Newton. If he touches her, I will take great pleasure in ripping him to shreds, slowly. I will torture him like the thoughts of him touching my girl are torturing me. I feel like someone has set me on fire, I am burning so badly. The red haze that alters my vision has now returned full force, taunting the demon within me.

_I'll flail the bitch if she so much as lays a finger on that cocksucker. I'll strip her, whip her, and then lick the wounds shut slowly and leisurely with my tongue._

Shut up, demon, I have to concentrate on finding them first.

As I near the Cliffside bordering La Push Beach, I hear the laughter and conversations coming from the party, and look for an appropriate place to search for Bella. I crawl out onto one of the rocks that shadowed me from their view, so I can watch the scene below me unnoticed. It looks like a scene from a movie, the way the group of kids are romping around the beach, drinking and making total fools of themselves. Scanning the scene, I notice Bella walk over to the bonfire alone and settle herself on the sand.

God, she takes my breath away; she seems so lost down there alone.

My opportunity for visual stimulation has presented itself; I could think of no reason why I couldn't satisfy the aching in my groin now that I have such a perfect subject to focus on. I quickly unzip my pants and wrap my fingers around my cock, imagining it is Bella stroking me lovingly. As I ran my hand down my length to the head and back, my gaze trails from her eyes to her soft lush lips, which are currently curving into this sexy little pout. I shiver with pleasure as I quicken my pace.

I can tell she was lost in thought; I wish I could tell what she was thinking, damn it! Wait, why the FUCK can't I hear what she is thinking? It is vexing and calming at the same time: this small pocket of peaceful silence amongst this consistent chaotic mayhem of sound and feelings. It's like the universe picked the absolutely perfect fit as my mate.

Refocusing my sights on said mate, I notice her expression shift. She frowns and then blushes almost immediately after, causing this rosy hue to spread across her skin. She looks so sexy when her body flushes like that, with all that delicious blood pooling to the surface and staining her skin beautifully. My eyes continue to wander, now at the pulse throbbing on her neck, where that delicious, sweet, strawberry-honeysuckle scented blood beckons me closer, demanding I taste it. My cock jerks at the thought of it. I continue stroking myself faster… faster… feeling the pressure building in my dick, silently screaming for release.

I am distracted from my course by Mike's thoughts because they are about Bella. I keep unconsciously pumping myself as I tuned into his thoughts. He's preparing to make his move, hoping he can score some serious action tonight. He walks up to Bella, somewhat unsure of himself, asks to join her and parks his goofy ass in the sand next to her. I want to slit his fucking throat.

_Great, she's alone. Why is she pouting? God, her lips are hot, they would feel so good wrapped around my throbbing cock._

The minute Mike's thoughts visualized her doing just that, I lost it. I came so hard I should have seen stars, and realizing it was over another guy's fantasy, I am livid. My growl echoes through the air before I could contain it. I wait with bated breath to see Bella's reaction to this fucking little ninny. She starts to giggle, then breaks out into this sexy little laugh. What the fuck? Was she actually interested in this little weasel? I growl even louder at the thought, fixing my clothes while making my way down the rocky path leading toward the party down on the beach.

_I'll beat that idea out of her in a hot minute. What the hell is she thinking of?_

I didn't know, and it really bothers me, why her thoughts, of all peoples, are somehow blocked from me.

Of all the inconvenient fucking things! She would be different in ALL ways, wouldn't she? Just add to my torture even more, why don't you, Bella?

Halfway down the narrow path, I pause. I hear something approaching me quickly from behind. Am I being followed? As I listen for random thoughts, the realization hits me. My family is here, as promised, trying to protect me from the Quileutes. Damn! I completely forgot about those stupid mutts and the treaty our family has with them! We are supposed to steer clear of each other and stay off the reservation property. But news flash for the mutts, this beach is partly ours, so fuck them! Honestly, the treaty is not going to stop me at this point regardless, so the point is moot.

I stop to wait for my family and as soon as I do, my siblings come into view, all four of them. They look annoyed, especially Rosalie. Rosie is the last one I expected to see here, protecting me of all people! Emmett was the only one not even remotely annoyed; I could tell he is practically giddy with the thought of getting into a brawl tonight. Jasper looks at Alice tentatively, probably wondering if he should alter the heated mood around us as we stare each other down. Well fuck them; I never asked for their help! They can just turn around and go back where they came from.

"You must have seen something pretty serious for all of you to show up here, Alice," I muse, wondering what horrible fate awaits me if I had actually stalked onto the beach alone to steal away with Bella. I keep walking as I speak, for I am still determined to stop Mike from gaining any kind of familiarity with my girl. They follow behind like bodyguards, flanking me on either side. "Are you going to share the details?" I whisper as I step out onto the sand while turning to face her.

Alice's face goes blank as I turned, her eyes focusing on what no one else could see. As she gasps in horror, I enter her thoughts quickly and realize her vision is about Bella, falling into the large bonfire, not 10 feet from where we are standing, and there is no time to get to her without divulging our secret. FUCK! I contemplate speeding over to her anyway, my need to protect her from a fiery death warring with instincts to protect our family's secret. As I stare in horror unmoving, Bella collides with a large boy, a Quileute, and starts her ungraceful trip towards the fire. The boy's reflexes are faster, however, and he scoops her up like a small child, cradling her in his arms. I hear her gasp, and gaze up at him gratefully. Apparently, they have known each other since childhood.

Great, just fucking fabulous. Another dreamy-eyed competitor. She sure knows how to addle guy's minds! Well, Mutt, I don't share what's mine, so you may as well sniff around somewhere else for a girl.

Growling at the familiarity he is showing my girl, I stalk forward, unworried at this point of any treaty consequences. My "army" follows behind, obviously not willing to allow their brother to be a dog treat, even though he is behaving like a crazed psycho. But they can't read minds, and "Jacob's" are far from innocent friendly memories. Currently, he is thinking about kissing her, which is not helping my overflowing anger. One pucker and I'll rip those grinning lips right off his fucking face. Bastard! He sits her down slowly and unwillingly, mentally hoping she has thought of him as often as he has been doing. I am going to kill him. After handing her a full cup of beer, and hoping she will get drunk enough for him to spend more "quality" time with her later, he turns back to his buddies, all joking about how Jacob likes to "pick-up" women.

They haven't noticed us yet, which is surprising in its own right, but the rest of the party has, all gawking at the spectacle I am making of myself, practically snarling at the couple standing near me. I really should introduce myself to her, since we haven't officially met yet. Before I can get any words out however, her scent hit me- hard! Fuck, I forgot how potent that scent is. I clench my fists and fight the overwhelming urge to grab her, fondling her while I taste the blood that calls to me like a siren's song. That will probably not go over well, considering we were all now the center of attention at this party.

"You having a good time pawing women, you dirty fucking MUTT?!" I sneer at Jacob, still trying to get a hold of myself and the anger that threatened to overwhelm me over the hand-roaming he was doing earlier.

Jacob whips around, his friends falling in behind him taking fighting positions. "Cullen? What are you doing here? You know your family isn't allowed on Quileute land! Are you trying to break the treaty, LEECH?" He snarls.

Bella looks at us, confused. Obviously, she was not up-to-date on the Cullen / Quileute Treaty, which is only known about by the two groups involved. Part of the treaty was not divulging the particulars of our arrangement and so far we are not doing a good job of it, with the names we are slinging back and forth at each other.

"Technically," Alice chimes in, "This part of the beach is neutral, as the edge near the Cliffside is Cullen property." She advises. Which was 100% correct: while each side of the beach bordered our properties, the actual beach itself was neutral. As she speaks my family spreads out so that our odds were pretty even if a fight indeed ensued. I really did want to rip that mutt's head off, but I don't think Bella will be too thrilled if I do. My violent nature will present itself soon enough, in more private ways. She is standing there staring at us like a deer caught in headlights and shivers gently in the cool evening breeze. I feel a calming sensation come over me, and glance at Jasper, silently thanking him for diffusing the hostile mood that is evident. Even Jacob's friends begin to relax; Jasper's gift of controlling emotional vibes is sometimes immeasurably useful.

_Alright sweet, let's get formalities over with._

"Hello there. I never got the chance to introduce myself earlier today. I'm Edward Cullen," I drawl in my most persuasive tone. "You're Bella, yes?" I continue, stating the obvious, but she's not aware I already know a lot about her. I stare deeply into her eyes, waiting for us to be alone at that moment.

_Patience Edward. Reel her in and take her somewhere we can be alone._

"Yes, I'm Bella." She replies. Her voice is warm like summer sunlight. She's breathtaking. I ache to touch her but know that I will have to wait. First, we need to get away from this crowd. "Nice to meet you, Edward." My name flowing from her lips is soft, like a caress. I focus on her lips, imagining how they will feel on my body. Like it's awakening from sleep, my cock throbs once again; instinctively knowing the object of my obsession is near.

_Argghhhh, FUCK! Didn't I just deal with you?_

If my cock could shrug at me, I'm sure at that moment, it would have, saying "Just need a little alone time with the lady friend, Chief"

And how exactly am I going to pull something like this off? How the hell am I supposed to get us alone? Way too many people are watching us right now.

Everyone is staring. I'm sure it is quite the spectacle, watching a mini-war ready to explode, with one small female standing right in the middle of the battlefield. I quash the idea of just grabbing her up and stealing away with her; everyone will think I had gone daffy! A standstill. Shit! As I stand there unsure of what to do next, Alice steps forward towards Bella, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You and I are going to be great friends." She informs Bella softly. "Why don't we sit over here and you can tell me about your trip from Phoenix. Phoenix is very big; did you like it there?" she rambles on happily as she practically drags Bella from the scene.

"This isn't over, Cullen," Jacob huffs as the object of his attention is now out of reach. "Keep off Quileute Lands, and remember your part of the deal, Leech!" He barks, which is very fitting for a mutt.

I just sneer in response; I definitely need to keep my girl away from this one. He is begging for a beating. After he and his pack of heathens stalks away, back towards the reservation I assume, I turn to Jasper, Emmett, and Rose to inform them they may as well go home. All is well once again.

"We'll just hang around until you and Alice are both ready to go," Jasper informs me.

_Well fuck, I have to woo my mate with four keen sets of vampire eyes watching and analyzing every move I make. Lucky me!_

Sighing loudly, I follow them over to where Bella and Alice are now conversing, and we all settle ourselves in the sand close-by, to mingle among ourselves as was our habit. I watch them in silence, taking the opportunity to stare openly at Bella once again. I will never get enough of watching her. She grins at Alice, while my sister flails her arms describing her last shopping extravaganza, Alice is a shopaholic. Bella listens intently, apparently enjoying this time with her newfound friend and confidant.

This could work to our advantage. Maybe you can convince Alice to bring her home after the party. If I don't get a chance to touch her soon, all hell is going to break loose!

As if she heard me, Alice asks Bella what her plans for after the party were. After informing her she was to spend the night at Jessica's, Alice interceded. "But I don't have many friends, Bella; I am not ready to let you go yet! Please change your mind and come stay at my house instead. I can give you a makeover! Plus, I have so many clothes I have hardly ever worn, and you can have them if they fit you. Please? Jessica won't miss you; she is too busy drooling over Mike!" She exclaims.

Bella looks horrified at the idea of spending the evening with a scorned Mike and clinging Jessica, and she nods quickly. Excellent! My darling, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into, I think while licking my lips in anticipation of the night to come.

**Shout Outs and Recommendations**

**Some great writers have some awesome fics in the ether. My current favorite WIPs out there: MissLiss15's ~ Devil with the Blue Dress on AND Burning the Midnight Oil, MarieCarro's ~ Love is Strange, Alyscia's ~ Family of Conviction (please read Woman of Conviction first – you will NOT regret it!), Pearly Fox's The Hawk & The Butterfly, IBACULLEN's ~ The Time Changer, Kridafanfic's ~ My Headstrong Beta (READ My Stubborn Mate first) and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight's ~ The Ember Sword.**

**And if WIP is not your thing – check out any of those ladies completed fics. And NEVER forget BitterHarpy, CecePrincess, and KrazyK85. I love those freaking WOMEN! And they are MEGAWATT TALENTED!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Sleepover AC Style

**Chapter 6: Sleepover, Alice Cullen Style**

_**I know what you are all thinking, where is my darkward?! He is there; he is just trying to keep a handle on himself right now. I felt weird exposing his violent tendencies to Bella right away. We don't want to scare her off, do we? This chapter is about the sleepover at the Cullen's. **_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers is the owner of Twilight and all the characters involved. I just screw with their lives a bit, like toys. We love you Stephenie!**_

_**Love all my reviews, please keep them coming. The more I get, the faster I write! And huge virtual hugs and kisses to BitterHarpy and EdwardsFirstKiss for making me readable! :) **_

**BPOV**

My gaze keeps drifting to Edward as his sister spoke to me. I cannot explain what the hell just happened before I was practically drug away from him. And the complete 180 from earlier at school; we are talking Jekyll and Hyde shit here, folks. I literally feel dizzy from the tornado of emotions he has embodied since the moment I first saw him. I can't quite explain the draw, however. His physical appearance is mesmerizing, but it isn't just that; there was an invisible pull, urging me closer while simultaneously warning me away. His mannerisms and body language are fluid, almost frighteningly graceful; stunning but eerie. The moment he had spoken tonight, his voice nearly hypnotized me. I can't seem to get a clear thought in my mind until he broke eye contact. That smile is absolutely toe curling!

Listening to Alice, I realized "dazzling" must be a family trait, because she has the same draw, yet hers is slightly different than Edward's. She's sweet, dainty, and childlike, with a personality completely genuine; making me willing to follow along to her chime-like twittering. Her smile remains constant as she intermittently giggles like a small child; her attitude is refreshing, considering the long and confusing events that have taken place over the past 24 hours.

It's nice to sit and talk to someone who's interested in me as a person, without having any fakeness or ulterior motives. She invites me to their house as an alternative to going to Jess's. I was going to refuse, but her "Please?" kept echoing through my head until I finally nod, feeling compelled to comply.

_Never a dull moment, Bella. Will this night ever end? _

The party is dwindling and as I see Mike leading Jessica to his car, I realize I have made the right decision to come with Alice. The last way I want to end this day is as a third wheel. I head over to explain my decision to them, as Alice goes to get the car. When I tell them, I am leaving with Alice, Mike frowned at me.

"You sure you want to go to the Cullen's house, Bella?" Mike practically whispers, leaning in towards me as he speaks. "They're kind of a … well a bunch of freaks?" He mumbles as he speaks, still apparently stinging over my earlier rejection. Men! You have a half-naked girl hanging on you and you are bitter about the one that "got away?" You have got to be kidding me.

"Alice seems very nice, Mike. I don't think you are being fair. Just because they are different doesn't make them freaks!" I quickly reply. "Seriously, what is your problem?"

"Just be careful, ok? You seem too nice, and people tend to take advantage. I don't want to see you get hurt," he replies while chancing a sideways glance at Edward, who was standing over by Alice, waiting. "Cullen creeps me out. He looks like he wants to eat you." Edward glares back, like he heard what Mike said, which is not possible considering how far away he is standing.

Rolling my eyes, I wave goodbye to Jessica, who promises to cover for me if Charlie calls.

We reach the house quickly; it's fairly close to the beach. We could've probably walked, but that would mean leaving Alice's car behind, and it looks pretty expensive. I can't imagine leaving it at the beach if it were mine either. The Cullen's house is incredible, with huge windows taking up most of the wall space. It's nestled in the woods, like an ingrown part of the forest landscape. Moonlight caresses the side of the house, causing it to glow eerily.

Alice leads me into the house for my "tour" on our way to her room for our late night "fun". She shows me the basics, the kitchen, bathroom, etc. As we head upstairs, she points out the upstairs bathroom at the top of the landing, and motions to the rooms on her right. "Edward's room is down there," she waves her hand towards the end of the hall. "The room next to it is his studio. That's where he spends most of his time." She explains, like it's something I need to know. "He's artsy," she confides. "He's always trying to find new ways to explore his artistic talent. There is a bunch of different crap in there, I am sure. It's off limits; he keeps it locked." She says with a wrinkled nose; obviously she has tried to explore it, apparently without success.

I can't help laughing at her expression; she looks so forlorn about it; mischievous little sprite. Upon entering her room, the first thing I notice is her closet; it covered the expanse of one entire wall. How many clothes did one person need? I glance over at the figures in her curio cabinet; it's full of winged creatures: butterflies, pixies, fairies, etc. This did not surprise me, as Alice looks like a pixie come to life. Lastly, I notice a lack of something that usually is synonymous with a bedroom, a bed. Who doesn't have a bed in their bedroom? There was a Grecian-style couch and a recliner in the corner, but that's it.

"No bed Alice? Where do you sleep?" I ask automatically.

Alice looks up quickly, taken aback. "Oh!" she exclaims. "The bed! Umm…." she seems unsure how to answer me. This is odd. Maybe Mike was right; things are getting a little strange.

"I sleep on that." She motions to the couch. "We all have them. Multi-functional furniture," she claims as she smiles at me. "I have too much energy to sleep much," she whispers to me, as if in confidence.

_Ok, where in the hell am, I supposed to sleep, I wonder? On the floor, perhaps? _

"You can sleep on the couch in the living room, if that's ok." She states, as if reading my mind. "The couch is really comfortable down there, and no one will bother you. But no sleep yet! We haven't started your makeover!" she exclaims as she giggles.

"I am not a big makeup kind of girl Alice." I admit bashfully. I generally avoid male attention as much as possible. Lately it hasn't seemed to be too possible, I think with a frown.

"Don't frown, Bella. I am going to make you look like a supermodel." She practically floats into her closet, rummaging around in what seems like an entire family's worth of clothes, and pops back out with a blue halter top and black exercise pants. "Sleeping clothes," she explains. So, I was going to look like a supermodel going to bed, eh? I roll my eyes and prepare to be beautified.

I change as she exited her room, mumbling about makeup and hair products. Surprisingly, the clothes fit me perfectly. I glance in the mirror, wondering how that's possible.

_They must be loose on Alice. She is definitely tinier than me. And prettier. _

I sigh, wondering why I bothered coming here in the first place. I should have just gone home; I am only a little bit drunk and for a cop, Charlie is pretty laid back. There is no real explanation why I needed to come to the Cullen's, except that Alice wanted me to, and for some reason I _wanted_ to do what Alice asked.

She comes back in with her hands full of all kinds of items: curling iron, hairdryer, makeup, jewelry…. What am I, a play with me Barbie? I sigh, and she looks up surprised.

"What's wrong, Bella? Did I go overboard?" she frowns, looking at her arms with dismay. "Rosie and Esme won't let me play with their hair do their makeup or dress them, I hope you don't mind." She said quietly, while she shifted back and forth on her toes.

"No, no. It's fine. I've never had a sister." I admit. It is nice to have a girl to confide in. Immediately upon my approval she got to work, torturing my hair and applying all kinds of different products to my face. I wince as she accidentally burns me with the iron twice; obviously she is not a master of the art of hair curling. I imagine looking like a circus clown when I am done; maybe that is why the other girls in her family steered clear of her beautician's abilities. She looks me over, seeming quite pleased with the results, and hands a mirror to me.

"Viola!" she exclaims as I look at a stranger's reflection. My once loose curls now spiral down my back, like ribbons falling from a spool. My features are amplified, but not overly done, giving me a fresh but sexy look that I can't imagine belonging on my face. I smile in appreciation; this makeover has turned out to be the best part of my day by far! I wonder what Edward will think if he sees me like this.

_OMG Bella get a life! He is so hot, he could have his pick of any girl in the continental US, and he is gonna go gaga over a little makeup? I think not._

I shake my head to rid myself of thoughts of Edward, which isn't easy considering he is sleeping three doors down from where Alice and I are. Where did she go anyway? I look around for her and see out of the corner of my eye a flash of something white, just before being hit square in the face … with a PILLOW! Where did that come from? I open my eyes wide with surprise, seeing my new friend, once again behaving like a small child.

"PILLOW FIGHT", Alice screams, laughing hysterically. "I have always wanted to have one." She tosses a pillow at me and swung again. WHACK! Ow, that one kind of hurt! She is strong for a little thing. I grab the other pillow and chase Alice around the room with it. Swing… Miss! She is a nimble little minx! She turns around and whap! Right in my face again. That's it! She is gonna get it! Obviously, she realizes my intended chase, and flew across the room, pillow in hand, opening her door and running down the hall while screaming, "Can't catch me!"

I immediately grab my pillow to give chase and run to the now open doorway. I have just cleared the door and turned the corner, brandishing my pillow like a sword. Right before I reach the staircase, the door in front of me opens, and I ran headfirst into none other than Edward Cullen. He stiffens immediately like he's been burned, but grabs a hold of my arms, and pulls me back towards him. A slow mischievous grin spreads across his face, as he takes in my altered appearance.

"Well, hello again. You have a penchant for running into men, don't you?" He furrows his brow like he's thinking of something unpleasant, and his grip on my arms tightens slightly as he shifts me closer to his chest. "Alice has been playing dolls with you, I see." He murmurs, his face relaxing once again. What is he, bi-polar? His mood swings faster than a pendulum. His grin returns, and he stares down into my eyes as if he's searching for the answer to some unsolved mystery.

It's then I notice what he is wearing, or not wearing, I should say! Sweet Jesus, he is in a towel, soaking wet! Water drips off his hair and runs lovingly down his chest, then soaks into the towel draped around his waist. How quickly I forget that the door he emerged from was the bathroom Alice had pointed out on the way up. Dear God, he is practically naked!

Blushing profusely, I stammered, "Uh yeah… she wanted to play beautician tonight." I glance around nervously, hoping for Alice to reappear on the stairs. "We were, ummm… having a pillow fight." I finish lamely. It's impossible to concentrate and make an understandable sentence pressed against him this way. I step back a bit, freeing myself from his grip in the process.

"Yes, I see that." He replies softly, still staring into my eyes. He looks like he wants to say something else. He breathes in deeply, stiffens again, and heads past me towards his room. "Sweet dreams Bella." he says, looking back at me over his shoulder. His back muscles glisten with droplets of water, which sparkle in light as he walks into his room. Once in his room, he immediately drops his towel, not bothering to close the door, giving me a perfect view of his muscled rear. My mouth drops open in shock; Dear sweet Jesus, he is completely perfect! Heat floods my face once again; I can't tear my eyes away from him. He can't possibly be real. No man looks THAT perfect.

"OMG Edward, are you trying to make me blind!" Alice screeches from the stairs. I hadn't even heard her come back up; I was so fascinated by Edward's ass. I look guiltily at Alice, hoping she doesn't think I am a raging pervert.

Edward laughs from his room, "Aww Alice, you ruined all my fun. I was just about to turn around and give her something to really stare at!" he huskily adds as he shuts his door. So, he knew I was staring at him? How embarrassing! Smacking my forehead with my one hand, I glance at Alice and realized she still had that damn pillow and a gleam in her eye.

"Show's over! Don't mind Edward, he is shameless!" she giggles. "Time for pillow fight, round two!" she squeals as she hurls her pillow at me. I race into her room, running for cover. She is almost impossible to hit, but I get in a couple good whacks with my pillow before the game is over. We goof around until midnight, and finally I crumble into an exhausted lump on the couch, ready to call it a night. Unbelievably, Alice is still wired. Unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I drift off to sleep before she has even headed out of the room.

_I awaken to the feel of cool lips on mine, nudging them open. I part them slightly and feel a soft tongue flicker over each one before darting into my mouth, searching for mine. I comply by running my own tongue down the back of his, savoring the feelings slowly warming my body, my nerves tingling with anticipation. I hear a groan in reaction and suddenly the kiss changes from soft and slow to demanding and deep, our tongues dueling as I feel him leaning into my body fully. _

_One hand tangle in my hair, as the other roams freely across my face, down my neck and across my chest, cooling my overheated skin, causing __goosebumps__. The feelings that hand is causing deep in my stomach is exquisite, I have never been on fire so badly in my life! I feel like a million butterflies are trapped in my stomach. I moan as his lips leave mine and begin to follow the path that his hand has, first kissing along my __jawline__, then lowering to lick the curve of my neck. There his lips stop their decent, and his tongue swirls around my earlobe, sucking it in his mouth for a brief moment, while he moans lowly into my ear. _

_His tongue then dips back down my neck and runs across my collarbone in a slow adoring way, then back up to the other side of my neck, where his lips begin sucking on my skin. It feels so incredibly erotic, I lean my head back to give him easier access. Suddenly he stiffens, pulls on my hair tightly, and yanks me up so we were eye-to-eye. Edward. His eyes are wild as he whispers, "MINE!" kissing me fiercely, taking my breath away. His lips continue their assault on my mouth, now roughly and more demanding __than__ earlier. His tongue traces every inch of my mouth, as if branding it as his. He continues without stopping for a single moment, making me light-headed. I try to pull away, just to catch my breath for a moment, but he growls in response, gripping me tightly against him. The next thing I know, I am slipping into unconsciousness. _

I wake up disoriented, not sure where I am. Oh right, the Cullen's. I sit up on the couch, thinking about the strange erotic dream I had last night about Edward kissing me. Maybe I had drank more than I thought. I feel like I had been hit by a train last night. I look around cautiously, wondering if anyone else is awake. My head and lips hurt, and my neck stung like I have been burned. I scurry to the downstairs bathroom to ascertain the damage. Looking back at me from the mirror is a wild-haired, hung-over Bella. The stinging from my neck is from a small mark near my collarbone. The curling iron, that had to be it. Alice had burned me a couple times last night in her attempt to beautify me. My lips look a bit swollen as well. Maybe I am allergic to whatever lipstick she used. I'll have to ask…

I stop mid-thought. Wait, what if that wasn't a dream? Could that mark on my neck be a hickey? My lips swollen from kissing. I shake my head, trying to make sense of last night's dream. Why would Edward come downstairs to kiss me? He didn't even really know me!

_You don't know him either, yet you are dreaming about steamy kisses and staring at his ass, getting wet every time he glances in your direction. _

I am definitely attracted to him. There is no doubt about that. But there is something strange about him too, as well as the rest of his family. There is something frightening about the way he looks at me sometimes, like he is ready to hurt me. The worst part is the pervert in me loved every second of it. Was I completely fucking mental?! Here I am in a strange guy's house, hanging out with his sister, dreaming about him molesting me in my sleep!

_Bella, you need to get out more, girl!_

_**Can you believe she still thinks she was dreaming last night? Silly Bella. I wonder what kind of art Edward has in his studio? You may find out in a chapter or two, but maybe nobody cares what is in there… hehehe**_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Artist and His Muse

**_Hello! You get your first glimpse of his studio in this chapter, but I can't give away everything just yet, or I'll ruin _****_it_****_. Maybe I'll give you a hint, though, and see if you can guess what he just procured. _**

**_Hugs and kisses to Bitter Harpy, Alycia, and MissLiss15, who preread my babbling and to EdwardsFirstKiss who makes sure I I don't torture your eyes too badly with my grammar. XOXO _**

**_I love my reviews; glad I _****_can_****_ entertain you and maybe even sometimes frustrate you! Please keep them coming, they inspire me to continue my story. _**

**_The usual disclaimer: Edward and all of Twilight are Stephenie Meyer's, and I love her for creating them! I just mess with them like they are my toys. Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter _****_7_****_ ~ The Artist and his Muse_**

**EPOV**

I was putting myself through hell; that was the only explanation as I gripped Bella's shirt tightly in my hands. There was a perfectly logical reason for my theft; to become accustomed to her scent, quickly. Rushing headfirst like I did last night was possibly the worst decision I had made thus far in this insanity. Quite a few times I almost made unforgivable mistakes, ones that would be sure to drive her away from me forever. I fought for control every single moment in her presence and needed to form a rational, coherent thought. I watched her follow Alice to the car and recalled the previous night, and the pleasure/pain I experienced with Bella within a moment's reach.

I tried to distract myself by showering, thinking a little self-gratification could once again take the edge off while attempting to wash away her frenzy inducing scent from existence. I heard Alice's thoughts as clear as if they were my own, as she fiddled around with Bella's hair. She was nearly childlike in her glee, playing dress-up with her own life-size doll, trying to recreate the memory of something she could never recall from her own past; lacking the memories of her life before becoming a vampire.

It saddened me; her sadness over the hazy memories that teased her but never fully manifested. As she brushed slowly through Bella's hair, I imagined its softness, as Alice compared the feeling to the silky clothing she preferred.

_You're welcome, Edward. Did you see __her outfit__? Blue, your favorite color. Much better than that oversized blob of burlap she was wearing earlier, yes? _

Alice glanced over to the pile of discarded clothing in the corner, knowing full well I was currently tuned in to her "channel". I would grab that later; another keepsake. We had our private way of speaking, yet without my presence to signal my understanding of her thoughts and actions; the skill was totally useless. She enjoyed toying with me, however.

_Just be happy, ok? She mused. It is about time for you to be a little selfish for a change. _

She continued Bella's transformation as I stood unmoving in the shower, watching intently in my secret way. I fondled myself as I did so, hoping to relieve the building sexual tension. I again imagined Bella's hands replacing mine, moving deftly up and down my length, trailing her fingers over my balls to tease me occasionally. I groaned low, thinking to myself I must be losing my fucking mind!

Moments later, Alice had completed her masterpiece. Alice was pleased; she had done an outstanding job "transforming" Bella into a seductress. Bella looked lovely, achingly beautiful; Alice had added only a hint of shading to amplify her beauty, causing her best features to stand out. Alice stared at her wistfully, and appeared overwhelmed with the urge to do yet another thing she must have felt she lacked during her childhood, a pillow fight.

I laughed out loud in the shower; Alice was definitely losing her mind. I turned off the water, realizing that the cooling of my ardor would have to wait. I heard the two of them running around her bedroom; I figured I would interrupt and give in to my urgent desire to see Bella with my own eyes, instead of through my sister's. My decision made, I headed out into the hallway, and almost knocked Bella down the stairs. I grabbed ahold of her arms swiftly, to prevent her from falling and practically knocked to my knees when her scent hit me; as did the thoughts of my inner demon, who had zero patience and wished to claim her, right now.

My voice hissed within my subconscious:_ Stop being a pussy, Cullen; you are in your home; your element__. Stop fighting th__e__ urge to __r__ip her clothes off and bury yourself in her! S__h__e__'s yours! __Take her and mark her so the others know! Wait any longer and another guy will __snatch our prize away__!_

Mark her; an intensely pleasurable idea. I contemplated the easiest way to do just that while gazing at the loveliness staring at me in shock. Senses reeling, I realized the object of my desires was truly within arm's reach. I knew my pleasure was clear in my widening grin. My pleased grin widened as my eyes ran over her skittish form as I attempted to get a grip on the desire to give in to my demon and sink my teeth into her soft, blushing skin.

_I'll go slow and savor the moment, don't worry. And once you are mine completely, you will __yearn for it just as desperately as I do__. _

When her eyes widened, I thought she had heard me. I didn't say that out loud, did I? I realized that although she could not read minds, I was standing there in only my towel looking like I would devour her. The blush rose quickly to her cheeks as she stared intently at my chest; did she have any idea what THAT was doing to me? She soon would see, as my cock was hardening at an alarming rate, still pulsing with need from my failed excursion in the shower. I wanted to press against her body, to show her the effect she had on me. I wanted to coerce her into my room and ravish the hell out of her. I stopped myself before the invitation escaped my mouth, sensing Alice's return. I shook my head miserably, knowing that once again, this would have to wait. It was torture, pure and simple. I headed towards my room, noticing that Bella had still not stopped intently gawking at me, so I dropped the towel to see if that would bring her out of her trance.

_She __needs to __get used to my body, anyway. Why hide from her? Keep looking love, should I turn around for you?_

Alice came flying up the stairs, coming to Bella's mortified aid, and whisked her away, adding to my building frustration. Just when I was about to make things more interesting too, DAMN! I figured if she was bold enough to stare at my ass, why not let her see where it went? She would no doubt know my intentions once she saw my rock-hard cock, throbbing with need for her.

I lifted her shirt to my face, inhaling deeply. My throat burned and my cock reared immediately, instinctively searching her out. I continued this ritual all evening, attempting to habituate myself to her scent, so I could work up some kind of control in her presence. I can't exactly grab her and fuck her silly; I would be considered a raving rapist, and that was not the impression I wanted her to have of me.

_No, you want her to be just as sick as yourself, loving every minute of each game you play with her. _

I nodded in agreement. Yes, that is exactly what I want; what I need! And I need it fast! My impulsive thinking last night got me into loads of trouble, but God, it was worth it. I could still see her in my mind, reliving the moment of temporary insanity that drove me to go downstairs and watch her sleep. I had convinced myself that I just needed to look at her; I could pleasure myself and she would never even know I had been there.

I crept down the stairs like a thief in the night, as some would say; creeping towards Bella ever so slowly. Her brow was furrowed as her face scrunched in worry; her lips moved slightly as she mumbled incoherently. Her mental silence perplexed me as her mind was at peace while her restless shifting showed otherwise. I could not look away; she was so expressive, even in sleep, as she dreamed of whatever demons chased her in the night or shied away from attention in public during the day. This was the real Bella, and she fascinated me. I inhaled deeply, allowing her scent to tempt and arouse me. I would never get enough of it, not in a million years.

Her siren song lured me closer, urging me to touch, taste, and claim. I leaned over her sleeping form quietly, as the frenzy for her blood dulled any urge to move away.

_Just one small little taste…. _

As I hesitated, I heard her soft voice mumble, "Edward."

I needed no further invitation, regardless of the fact she was lost in a dream. I nudged her lips with my own, silently begging for access. As they slowly parted, I slid my tongue across each on them, tasting my girl for the first time. I branded her tongue with mine as she slowly awakened to my caress. I groaned in pleasure as I felt her tongue tracing a path down mine.

_Who the fuck taught her to kiss __this way__? What else did __she already know__?_

The demon in me roared with jealousy at the thought of anyone touching and kissing _my_ Bella. I wanted to brand her from the inside out and claim her completely. I moved close enough that I could feel her breath on my always chilled face, and my body pressed against her with want. It swirled around my head like a fog, addling my thoughts while strengthening the hold the demon had on my actions. My hands roamed of their own accord, one memorizing her face and neck as the other grasped her silken tresses. My lips followed the path of my trailing hand, worshipping each centimeter of skin.

I hesitated again when my lips brushed ever so lightly along her neck, the urge to bite vibrating within. Fuck my life, her siren's pull keeping me anchored. My tongue began exploring again, not yet finished following my hand's trail. I licked along her collarbone, and as my tongue followed the call of her pulse on the other side, I became completely overwhelmed by the need she had awakened in me.

_Mark her! Taste her; stop being a fucking pansy!_

I sucked on her throat, unwilling to break her skin. I coaxed a small rose-colored love bite, a small indicator of who she belonged to. I could feel the blood rise to the surface. Just before stopping, several small pore-sized specks touched my lips and the taste of that sweet-smelling blood nearly brought me to my knees. Never had I tasted something that satisfying, even as a human. A wave of possessive feelings crashed over me and I knew at the moment that I would never let this girl walk away, regardless of the consequences.

My grip on her hair tightened as I growled out "MINE" into her darkened room. I continued my assault on her senses, without noticing that Bella was struggling against me. Didn't she understand what this was, a connection molded by fate? I growled and deepened my kiss, showing my dominant persona.

I then realized my hold on her was unacceptably tight, and my weight practically crushing her chest. Finally keeping her frailty as a human in mind, I eased my grip upon her cautiously and gravitated just far enough away to lift the pressure and alter the physical sensation from being crushed by a rock to being caressed by a desert sandstorm.

This apparently pleased her, as her entire body relaxed, and her breathing steadied. As I watched her give herself back to the sleep she was tiptoeing across previously, I allowed myself one last glance over her before releasing her and pondering what I could do to divert myself from taking further liberties. God, she was fucking gorgeous!

Trying to distract myself, I turned to leave the room, stopping at the section of my studio near the window, containing my newest "impulse buy". Whatever possessed me to buy these items with no prior experience confused me. But the demon wanted it, and when HE asked, I had no choice but to comply. Something new to master; I'll play with them later tonight. I picked up one of the tools, and turned it on, listening to it hum.

_Yes, this thing will be fun! _

Alice returned a short time later, immediately seeking me out in my room.

"OK Romeo," she began calmly, "What on earth possessed you to molest my friend last night?" she huffed. "Don't even try to deny it; I saw the love bite on her neck, you perv! She tried to blame my curling iron, but I know a hickey when I see one!" she glared at me. "I know I brought her over so she could get to know us, but you should have shown more restraint." She flailed her arms around wildly; she was getting good at acting human. "And flashing her in the hallway; that is so unlike you." She muttered. "I could have done without that visual, thank you very much."

"Calm down Alice, I couldn't help myself. You are the one who dangled her in front of me, looking like a siren calling sailors to the sea." I retorted. "What did you think would happen? You have seen the visions. You know what I could be capable of with her!" I huffed at her. "Thank you, by the way." I added with a grin. "I owe you one."

"Are you grateful enough to let me into your studio?" she asked, peering at me from under her eyelashes.

"Sneaky little pixie." I tweaked her nose lovingly, "Sorry, no can do. That is my own personal sanctuary. No visitors." I explained. "Nice try though," I said as I mussed her hair and wandered downstairs to see if anyone wanted to go hunting with me. At least I could satiate one of my desires today.

**_Thanks to everyone in our fandom who helps keep our artistic lives sane by reading our inner wants and demons. If you need recs' here is what I am reading atm on FF…_**

**_Love is Strange - MarieCarro_**

**_Family of Conviction - Alyscia _**

**_Rock N Roll Boots and White-Collar Roots – BitterHarpy_**

**_Scars to your Beautiful – BitterLady (BitterHarpy & LadyLibre)_**

**_Solace – MissLiss15_**

**_Shift AND Clutch – Sunshine1220_**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Aftermath

**A/N ~ Thank you for all the lovely reviews and encouragement! I cherish your reviews and it urges me to keep delving into this world. Many thanks to my lovely beta, EdwardsFirstKiss, without whom I would not read as fluidly or as eloquently. Thank you for being my rock, Donna! Also hugs and kisses to my confidants and prereaders, MarieCarro for her beautiful banner and Snoopylover60 for reeling me back into writing. I love you, ladies! **

**Ok, lets see how Bella is faring. **

_**Disclaimer ~ Stephanie Meyers owns them all, I just have an overactive imagination. **_

_**Chapter 8 ~ Aftermath**_

BPOV

I left for school early on Monday, attempting to avoid as much attention as possible. I looked ridiculous in baggy jeans and a big oversized turtleneck sweater. Although it was nearly October, the day was warm and overcast, still no sun to be seen in the lovely town of Forks today. It was not overtly obvious I was hiding something, in this case, a hickey, but I still felt overdressed. Most of the other kids mulling around were in T-shirts and jeans.

I could feel small beads of sweat at my neckline, irritating the already bruised skin. Better than dealing with the alternative, I thought to myself. Since my experience with boys was sparse, my wardrobe didn't contain scarves or high-necked shirts to hide illicit bite marks. The "love-bite", as Alice had called it, had already gotten way too much attention for my liking from Charlie; who practically bit my head off when I arrived home, wanting to know who I was "making out with" at the beach.

"I know a well-kissed mouth when I see one Bells," he yelled. "I was a teenager once. And is that a hickey!? I have a mind to call Jessica's parents and give them a piece of my mind!" He paced the living room floor as he screamed, like a caged tiger at the circus.

"Please don't dad. It was harmless, really." I begged. All I needed was for Jessica to spill the beans about my whereabouts last night. Charlie would really hit the roof!

_I could see it now. Charlie turning beet red as I explained, "Well dad actually, I was a little drunk and ended up going over to stay at Alice Cullen's, since Jessica was off __screwing Mike Newton__. Nothing happened really, just a pillow fight and a __half-naked__ brother. I guess my staring was considered an invitation because he ventured downstairs to kiss me breathless and suck on my neck." Yeah, Bella, that would go over REALLY well!_

I chose a safer route, and blamed it on a truth or dare game, whereas my well-kissed mouth and hickey were the results of dares that I had been the victim of. I was not the best liar, but Charlie didn't seem to notice how I shifted nervously, waiting for his reaction to my imaginary scenario. Charlie looked at me questioningly; his eyes full of concern.

He stopped pacing and looked at me, his expression softening as he spoke once again. "Please be careful, Bells. That is all I ask. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you." The next thing I knew I was in his arms, receiving the first hug Charlie has given me since I was a small child. I was so touched tears came to my eyes. It did not regret my decision to move here. Charlie and I needed some father-daughter time.

"I will dad. Love you!" I replied, hugging him back just as fiercely. I was truly blessed in regards to my parents.

"Yep," he gruffly replied. "Now get yourself upstairs and make yourself presentable. You look like a mess."

I ran upstairs in a rush, closed my door, and looked in the mirror. He was right; I had seen better days. The person in the mirror staring back at me looked like they had just rolled out of bed after a night of illicit sex. My hair was disheveled, my mouth swollen and red, and my "bite" looked twice as wide as when I had seen it earlier at the Cullen's. I noticed other minor bruises along my arms and torso, confirming that my "dream" was anything but.

I blushed as I remembered the aching that started whenever Edward touched me or looked at me as if he were about to devour me. Edward was obviously the type of guy to take what he wanted, no questions asked. Not exactly my type. I prefer to walk my own path and do what I want. Yet his demanding kisses made me ache for more. Even now my body felt bereft without his attention.

_Bella, you are a simpering mess. Getting gaga over a few hot kisses and a little petting. _

I was dumbfounded as to why Edward had come downstairs and kissed me until I swooned, and giving me a hickey the size of a fucking quarter. I blushed again, thinking about that night; the way Edward's lips felt on my skin and the reverent way his hands caressed my body. Obviously, he had no qualms in taking advantage of a girl sleeping at his house. I am not sure I had any qualms about it either, even though I should. He was practically a stranger!

I shivered when I recalled the possessive way he had looked at me, telling me I was his. What was that supposed to mean? I got out of my truck and started heading to my first class, and noticed Mike standing by the front door, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me coming and raised an eyebrow at my choice of attire for the day.

_Dear God, can't anything go my way in this town? Why is he waiting for me of all people? Did Jessica escape her leash?_

"Morning Bella, you feeling ok?" he inquired, pointing to my outfit in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm good," I reply quickly, "Just chilly this morning. Why are you here so early?"

He looked at me like I had lost my mind because we both knew it was not at all chilly today. He shifted closer, as if he had a secret to share. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the party and all that," he murmured.

_Oh, dear lord, now what? Please don't tell me Jessica already gave him the boot! The last thing I want to do today is to g__et__ advice of this nature. _

"I know you can't make the dance next week, but I didn't ask you what I really wanted the other night. I never asked you, well if you were seeing anyone. You know, like a boyfriend" He continued on. My mouth dropped open, was he serious?

"Mike, What about Jessica? I thought you two were hitting it off." I blurted out. "Didn't you leave together?"

The last thing I need is another love interest. Wait, another love interest? For all I know, Edward was sleepwalking and thought I was someone else.

He flushed and nodded, "Yeah, she's hot and all but, you know…" he whispered as if I was in on some private dirt. "She's umm… kind of … well, I am not sure how to put this. I prefer more mature girls who aren't quite so easy to … you know?"

_You __must__ be fucking joking. You don't like her cause you could have or maybe even did get laid Friday night? What is with fucking people nowadays?_

As I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, Mike looked up surprised. An arm snaked around me, pulling back against an all too familiar chest. My mouth snapped shut and my eyes widened as I heard that honey-smooth voice whisper, "Morning Bella," into my ear. The sound had an immediate effect, lulling my body into relaxing against him. It was like my body was drawn to his in a gravitational pull. His nose nuzzled my ear before he lifted his head to speak.

_So much for your sleepwalking theory, Bella. He __obviously__ knew who you were and exactly what he was doing. _

"Morning Newton," he drawled, sounding irritated. Talk about a mood swing. Did he and Mike have problems I didn't know about? As far as I heard the Cullens mostly kept to themselves.

"Cullen." Mike clipped, immediately put out that his conversation with me would now have to wait for another time, but getting Edward's unspoken hint. "I guess that answers my question. I gotta get to class. Talk to you later, Bella." He spat out, his face turning bright red. He rushed off before I could respond. It was then that I realized that everyone outside was staring at us: some with envy, others with dreamy looks in their eyes, and the rest just waiting expectantly for whatever would come next.

_This is probably the most excitement they have seen in eons. First the fireside argument with the Quileute's, and now public displays of affection. Edward Cullen probably draws attention like a lodestone; all the girls are practically drooling! Imagine if they could see my neck, dear lord!_

I turned to confront him about just that, taking him by surprise. He intently stared at me, his golden-brown eyes shimmering. A mischievous grin spread from one corner of his mouth towards the other; what the devil was he thinking about? His eyes skimmed over my neck, "Cold love?" he whispered.

"Love?" I stammered, he was completely daffy, that was the only answer. "Edward Cullen, I barely even know you!" I huffed. My body started shaking in anger. I pulled away from him and poked him in the chest with my finger. "You … you accosted me the other night, while I was SLEEPING!" I hissed quietly.

"You whispered my name, Bella. I assumed you were awake. You didn't enjoy kissing me?" He asked, looking as innocent as a lamb. Did I whisper his name? Really? The only dream I recall was the incredible one that turned out to be not a dream at all. I raised my one eyebrow at him questioningly. His eyes caressed my face, and I felt momentarily tongue-tied.

_How the hell does he affect me like this?_

"I…I…" I blurted. Yep, completely tongue-tied.

"I definitely enjoyed kissing you. I was so relieved to hear you call to me, for I was desperate to touch you." He admitted sensually. "For the record, it was beyond compare. I am afraid I am quite taken with you, Bella." His words wrapped around me like velvet, and I felt warm all over. "I wish you hadn't worn the sweater. I was hoping you would let everyone see my mark on you, love."

"Will you stop calling me that?" I retorted. "I am not YOUR LOVE!" I stood there, shaking in anger. Of all the nerve! Was I supposed to swoon in happiness that he had decided to gift me with his attention? "Wait, are you telling me you marked me on PURPOSE?" I fumed at him. The warm feeling growing in my stomach evaporated into anger. Of all the presumptuous bastards! His love, honestly!

_Oh seriously, you get all hot and bothered over him. He obviously wants you. Why not see where the rabbit hole goes, Bella?_

_S__hut up!_

His expression changed with my outburst, and his once sensual lips curled in a slight sneer. "Well _L__ove_," he emphasized, "You had best get used to the sentiment, because... YOU ARE MINE!" He emphasized each word he growled out. "And I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!" He pulled me to him and kissed me, sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, and nipped the edge with his teeth. I couldn't even react, my knees immediately weak. As he pulled back, he purred, "See you at lunch, _Love_." Then he squeezed my ass and sauntered away, giving me a look that was so smoldering, it could have melted glass. I was so dazed from the quick and intense kiss that by the time I thought to throw a book at him, he was already long gone.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

EPOV

I walked to my class, infuriated. Students must have gauged my mood as more dangerous than usual because they gave me a wide berth. I can't believe that went so fucking poorly. I showed up at Bella's house this morning with the best of intentions. First, I wanted to drive Bella to school. I figured it was a sure-fire way to get the students talking, gossiping about a relationship between us. That would suit my needs nicely, as I doubted anyone would try to steal freaky Edward Cullen's girl. My other purpose was to explain my actions on Friday night, explain I was insanely obsessed with her and work on gaining her trust so I could finally make her mine completely. How could such a well thought out plan have gone so wrong? Murphy's Law, I grumble to myself.

I showed up at her house at a quarter of eight, thinking she would just be walking out her door. Little did I know Charlie's welcome home gift was a beat-up pickup truck that he had gotten from Billy Black the night before. Well fuck me, she was already at school. I raced there in my Volvo, hoping to catch her before any of my competition showed up to accost her. As I pulled into a space in the lot, I overheard Mike talking to Bella about Jessica. Double fuck me, will nothing go my way today?

I slammed my door, and the car shook with the force I put behind it.

_Slow your roll, Edward. Act normal. At least as normal as is possible for a demon like you. _

I take a deep breath and slowly walk towards the couple standing by the stairs. He still hadn't given up yet, that bastard. His mind was full of all kinds of excuses to give Bella for why Jessica wasn't for him, hoping that she would offer herself as an alternative. His mind still swam with all kinds of perverted fantasies involving _my_ Bella. You should look at her neck, fucker! She already has someone to pleasure her, much better than you could ever hope to. I thought back to Friday and the way Bella's body arched into me as I touched her. God, she made me quiver!

Mike looked up at me with a pained expression. _Fucking Cullen, showing up at the worst possible moment. I was just about to ask Bella out tonight. Something must have happened this weekend. Guess I have to wait to ask her about it until gym. _Although typically a curse, at times my gift comes in extremely handy. Not only did that last sentence calm me down, but it also reminded me of the brand Bella was trying so desperately to hide today.

_Perfect, stalker! __Let's wait__ until gym class when Bella has to wear her gym t-shirt and is not hiding in that god-awful sweater! Hope you like the little brand I put on her, fucker! _

I chuckled inwardly as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist, deciding to make Mike more aggravated as he walked to class. "Morning Bella", I whisper to her, running my nose across the edges of her ear. I inhaled her scent deeply, like an addict, feeling the burning and aching flow through my body along with my venom.

Bella stiffened as Mike stalked off and spun around to face me. I could stare at her for hours! She was adorable; she looked absolutely ridiculous in that sweater. I would love to slowly pull it up while caressing her back to see what she had on underneath, but I doubt she'd be receptive right now. Knowing my luck, the demon would overtake me and I would yank it right off her in the heat of the moment. "Cold love?" I whispered to her lovingly.

I realized she was even lovelier when she was angry; as her cheeks flushed with blood, her neck muscles tensed. She practically shouted her rebuttal of my endearment at me. Feisty little minx! Is she really trying to deny the enjoyment she had in my arms? She could have stopped me, instead of arching against me as I kissed her breathless. I decided to call her bluff.

"You whispered my name, Bella. I thought you were awake. You didn't enjoy kissing me?" It was a risky statement; I didn't know how I would react if I did not like her answer. If I could only read her mind, I would not be so anxious. Her body language and the way her heart raced when I was near her indicated she was definitely not as immune to me as she is trying to make me believe. "I definitely enjoyed kissing you. And I was so relieved to hear you call to me, for I was desperate to touch you." I admitted freely how taken I was with her, practically purred into her ear. "I wish you hadn't worn this sweater; I was hoping you would let everyone see my mark on you, love."

_I can't believe I just said that! _It was true; I wanted guys to know she was unavailable, and I couldn't think of a faster, more effective was to do that. I could tell by the irate way she was talking to me that my love-bite did not please her in the least.

_Maybe you should have not arched your neck against my lips, love. _

I definitely took ungentlemanly advantage of both her state of undress and drowsiness on Friday, I admit it. But she had responded to my touch and encouraged me with her moans and caresses. It was actually good that she had passed out when she did, for I was about to take further advantage of her. I had wanted to rip her top off and bury my face between her firm breasts. Run my hands and lips down the rest of her body and memorize the taste of her skin with my tongue. My cock stiffened as I recalled the feel of her soft skin under my hands. God! Today is going to be rough.

I refuse to believe she doesn't have some kind of warm feelings for me. She always follows me with her eyes, watching my actions with wistful gazes. Yet to the outside world she puts on an air of insignificance, trying to hide in the shadows. Considering how many eyes were on us at the moment, she was not succeeding in the least. She acted like she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her, thus saving her from my advances.

_It's too late now ,love. You are mine, so you had better get fucking used to my hands all over you. _

Her irate ranting stoked the flames of my temper as I spat back at her, letting her know who called the shots in this relationship, and then I yanked her against me for a quick kiss, nipping her lip with my teeth in frustration. I deeply inhaled her scent before I turned away, knowing it would be hours before I would see her again. "See you at lunch, _L__ove_."

Perhaps the groping hadn't been necessary, but I was beyond rational thought by that point. I had been bordering on violence since seeing Mike and her together earlier, and her bristly attitude had pushed me right over the edge. It was another quick way to indicate possession of her to anyone within eye distance of us. With the limited excitement existing in Forks, there were lots of people watching. I didn't understand why I went blind with rage every time I saw her with other guys, even in the most innocent looking situations. I mean, this was way beyond normal jealousy, wasn't it? Having never remembering experiencing jealousy before, I was unsure.

I knew just who to discuss this with; the master of influencing other people's emotions, Jasper. Jasper was the yang to Alice's ying. They fit together perfectly; being the exact opposites of each other. Whereas Alice was bouncy, petite, happy, and outgoing; Jasper was casual, lanky, solemn, and reserved. He could influence the mood set of an entire room, casting out his gift as needed. In a houseful of overemotional vampires, it was an absolute blessing.

When I saw Jasper and Alice standing by his History class, holding hands while gazing at each other, I saw my opportunity for brotherly advice. "Jasper, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked. Alice, still angry with me, tossed her head to the side, nose in the air ignoring me.

"Sure Edward; one moment." He replied, squeezing her hands, his eyes apologizing for the interruption. "I'll see you at lunch, Alice." He muttered.

Alice smiled at him and skipped off to class, still not looking in my direction. After she rounded the corner, Jasper turned back to me. "What's on your mind, Edward? I swear I haven't thought of eating any of our classmates today," he drawled sarcastically.

"Seriously Jasper, I need your help with something. I know you can sense people's moods, and you have to have picked up on the jealousy I have been experiencing recently." I explained.

"Yes, Edward, I try to help when I am able. It is to be expected in your situation, however, just having found your mate. I think you do a fantastic job of controlling it in general. I have just started being able to control my jealousy in regards to Alice, and we have been together for years. I would kill anyone who tried to take her from me." He said passionately. "I love her more than anything, as you know."

_So, these feelings go on for years? Holy fuck, how am I supposed to handle that? My inner demon had ideas, some of which were definitely not acceptable behavior in the twentieth century. _

I juggled the idea of locking her away in my room for a while in my mind; while I tormented her into needing my touch like flowers need sunlight. She was not immune to me; no matter what type of excuses she was coming up with in her mind. Perhaps it was her independent nature that made me what her even more; I wanted, no needed, her to be dependent and addicted to me like I was addicted to her.

"What are you waiting for anyway, Edward?" Jasper asked quickly, "Just dazzle her and make her yours. You've never had a problem using your charm to get your way before. No one can ever refuse you when you 'turn on the charm'. You just haven't used your secret weapon on Isabella yet." He looked at me in surprise. "You've never even thought about it, have you?"

I hadn't. I could have kicked myself. It was not really fair of me to do that to Bella, compel her to do as I ask. We were created to kill, and our physical appearance, charm, and personality combined to lure in our prey. It made achieving our goals as a predator almost completely unchallenging. That is what gave our family a bit of thrill in feeding on animals. We hunted, caught our food using our agility, speed, and strength. We didn't need to use our charm to lure away unsuspecting prey, so that ability had remained largely dormant. My problem was, I didn't know exactly how we do it, so how do I master this art and dazzle Bella into my arms? I would experiment a bit before I saw her at lunch; I decided.

_Prepare to be dazzled, love!_

_**End Notes**_

_**~Dear lord, Edward could dazzle me any day. I don't know if Bella will be able to handle a dazzling Edward, do you? She seems to have a hard-enough time handling Edward in general. **_

_**Are you all reading - Love Bites by Pearly Fox, Bored by xxTaylorDreamsxx, Rock 'n Roll Boots and White Collar Roots by Bitterharpy, Solace by MissLiss15, Family of Conviction by Alyscia, and Love is Strange by Marie Carro? If not, you SO should! These ladies are AMAZING! **_


End file.
